(1) Lizzie Jones: The Hogwarts Adventure
by lizzie.broughtonjones
Summary: The first of the Lizzie Jones series. Lizzie Jones is an eleven-year-old, muggle-born metaphamorgus who has been bullied all her life for being a "freak". That all changes when she joins Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and becomes best friends with Rose Weasley. But with the upcoming return of the Death Eaters, can Lizzie prove herself to the world?
1. Prologue

Magical Moments

Prologue

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own an characters from Harry Potter, nor do I own any locations from it.**

Lizzie Jones was five. She had blonde, fluffy hair and eyes that seemed to change colour every day. She had a wild imagination and was very inteligent. She diddn`t have many friends. She prefered to play by herself. Her family were constantly complaining how electrical items switched off once within half a metre distance of her.

In short, she was odd.

She was sitting in the school playground, by herself. Lizzie picked a daisy bud. She held it in the palm of her hand and closed her eyes, almost in concentration. Slowly, ever so slowly, the petals unfurled and the yellow centre of the daisy became visable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four years later...

Lizzie Jones was standing in front of her mirror. She was preparing for her cousins birthday party. Her hair, as usual, was causing a problem. She was trying to straighten it, however her electrical hair straightners were refusing to switch on. She was frustrated.

Lizzie imagined what her curly hair would look like straight. She thought it would really cool. She closed her eyes and pictured the look on her classmates faces when they would see her hair. She sighed, and opened her eyes.

She gasped.

Her hair, her frizzy, curly hair, was straight.

"Not this again," she thought. Two years ago, a girl in her class had seen her opening up a rose head. Since then, she`d been the `freak girl'. She hadn`t played with the flowers since. And now, her stupid freakisness had changed her appearance!

Lizzie sighed again, and left.


	2. Chapter 1: The Owl and the Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

I smile as I pull my curly hair into a band. It`s my eleventh birthday and Mum is taking me to a fancy restaurant. My eyes, which seem to change colour every day, are a brilliant blue. My hair is tamed (kind of) and my dress is pristine. For once, I don`t have my head in a book.

Not many people have sent me cards. Only my family and the new girl in my class, Mary, have bothered. She hasn`t heard the rumours yet.

It`s my last year of primary school, and I have enrolled t a girls school. I can`t wait. No rumours. No nicknames. No-

-Something taps at my window. I look around. At the window sits an owl. I smile again. I love owls. Wait... It's mid-afternoon. Why is there an owl out? I look closer. It... It looks like someone has tied an envelope to the owl's foot. Curious, I open the window. The messenger owl flutters in. I untie the string and take the envelope. I look at it. It`s addressed to my exact location! I open the envelope and read the first letter to fall out.

_Dear Miss Jones_

_We are delighted to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, we cannot explain everything in this letter. Within a week, a person from the Ministry of Magic will visit your place of residence and explain everything. For now, you will receive a book on the Wizarding World with this letter. You will also find a list of requirements and train ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Term starts on September 1__st__ and we expect your owl by August 30__th__._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor (Deputy Headmaster)._

I stare at the letter. Hogwarts? School? Train? _WITCHCRAFT?_ This is all too much. It must be a joke. It can`t be a joke. There is an official looking stamp, at the top of the letter. It shows the letter H surrounded by a badger, a lion, an eagle and a snake. This is so confusing...

I do the only thing I can think of. I run downstairs and show my mum the letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, my mum has told me to read the book that came with the letter. We have decided that we will wait a week and see if anyone shows up. If not, then we assume it was a joke. If they do, well, I don`t know. I think I would like to go, maybe I`ll finally fit in somewhere. But mum doesn`t like the idea of me having to get a train to get to school. I agree.

**Authors Note: I`m sorry it`s short chapter, promise the next one will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 2: An Explanaition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Four days later after the letter had come, I am sitting in my bedroom. I am in front of the mirror. I have been doing this for hours, concentrating on and changing my hair colour and length. Now I am focusing on my eyes. I change them from blue to green to brown. I have just settled on a silvery grey colour, andI hear the doorbell ring. That is followed by voices before...

"LIZZIE!" my mum shouts up the stairs. "There`s someone here to talk to you!"

I know exactly what she means. I bound down the staircase. There is a man standing in the hallway. As I reach the bottom, my mum gives me an odd look. Then I remember I had changed my hair brown. " Hello" says the man, "I`m Mr Finch-Fletchley." I recognise his name immediatly. "You wrote the book I was sent," I state, more to myself than him. He chuckles. "Yes, I suppose I did. You recieved your Hogwarts letter then," he replies. I nod. "Well, I better start explaining!"

After mum has sat everyone down at the table with drinks, Mr Finch-Fletchley starts explaining. Everything. He`s just finished talking about magic and bloodlines. "So I`m a muggle-born," I say. He nods. "And my family, non-magic people, are called muggles." I think for a moment. "So in your world, this is normal?" I ask before changing my hair back to blonde. Mr Finch-Fletchley looks surprised. "No" he says "Only very few people can do that. In fact, I think you are the only muggle-born Metaphamorgus alive!" I give him a quizzicle look. "A metaphamorgus is someone who can change their appearance at will" he explains. "There is a young man at Hogwarts who has the same ability. He could tutor you. That is, if you want to go to the school."

I look at my mum with pleading eyes. She sighs. "Well... I suppose she can enroll. But where exactly is this school?" Mr Finch-Fletchley smiles, "It is a large, historical castle in Scotland. It`s a boarding school, but you can write daily and there are holidays where Lizzie can come home." My mum nods, "It sounds fine, but what about her supplies?" Mr Finch-Fletchley tells us about Diagon Ally, the hidden Wizard high street in London, and magical money. After explaining about the Hogwarts student fund, and being able to change up money, Mr Finch-Fletchley says he has to leave.

Once he has left, mum takes me to the front room. "Are you sure you want to go?" she asks me. I nod. Mum sighs and tells me to go and reply to my Hogwarts letter. The owl that had delivered it has returned every day, as if awaiting reply. I go upstairs to write the letter.

_To Profesor Longbottom_

_I would be happy to join Hogwarts this year, thankyou for the invitation._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lizzie Jones_

I labell the envelope and tie it to the owl. It flies off instantly, leaving me alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Mum and I make plans to go to London, and Diagon Ally. We decide to go this weekend, as school is still going for another week. I`m not sad to be leaving, as I don`t have any friends there. I hope that is going to change at Hogwarts.

For the next few hours, I continue reading the book I was sent. I have got up to the part on the most recent Wizarding War, and the Battle of Hogwarts. I shudder. The death-eaters sound awful. I`m just glad they`re all in prison.


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

We`re going to Diagon Ally today. I`m hoping I`ll meet some future class mates. I`m really exited. I babble when I`m exited. Oh, God, I`m babbling!

We get the train to London. Mr Finch-Fletchley said we would see a small pub called the Leaky Couldron, and that`s the entrance to Diagon Ally. After a little walk, we come across the pub. We go inside. It`s very crowded, I`ll say that. Mum asks the barkeeper how to get into the street, and he takes us into a little outdoor area. He takes out a stick. No, not a stick. A wand. He takes out his wand and taps some of the bricks on the back wall. The bricks come away and an archway is carved into the wall. "Magic," I whisper.

We walk down a street that looks like it is straight out of the history books. At the end of the street is a large, white marble building. I recognise it from the book. Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. We go inside, looking to change pounds into knuts, sickles and galleons.

The bank seems to be completly run by goblins! I don`t like them, they seem cold and unfriendly. Once we have changed our money, we go and buy my supplies. After buying the equipment for classes and potion ingrediants, we go to have my robes fitted.

We walk to the robe shop. Once we go inside, the shop owner greets us. "Hogwarts dear?" I nod. "Step up onto the stool, then, next to miss Weasley here." I do as I`m told, and the lady goes off to gather some materials. "Hello," the girl next to me says. She has dark ginger, frizzy hair, brown eyes and she looks my age. "I`m Rose. Rose Weasley." I smile at her, "Hi. I`m Lizzie Jones. Are you going to Hogwarts?" I ask. Rose nods, "I can`t wait. Mum and Dad have been telling me all about it for years!". "Lucky," I tell her, "I`m muggle-born. I only found out last week." Rose smiles back at me. "My mum is a muggle-born. She says she was so happy to finally fit in." I nod, "That`s what I felt like. No one`s ever really acepted me. I`ve never had any friends." Rose looked shocked, "I`ll be your friend." I`m overjoyed at this. My first ever friend.

Madame Malkin comes back into the room. Rose`s robes are finished quickly after. Before she leaves, she turns to me. "Once you`re finished with your school stuff," she says, "come up to Weasley`s Wizard Wheazes. Dad and my uncle George own it. Me and my family spend our weekends helping out there." I nod, telling her that I`ll see her there.

Half an hour later, my robes are finished. "There you go, dear," Madame Malkin hands me the bag with my robes in, "That come to three galleons." We hand her the money and leave the shop. " Next stop, a magic wand," Mum exclaims. We make our way to the wand shop, looking at our surroundings in awe. We reach the shop, who`s sign proclaims `Olivanders: Fine Wandmakers since 382 BC'. We go inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHalf an hour, and around 200 wands, later Mr Olivander hands me yet another wand. "Thirteen inches. Rowan and pheonix feather. Surprisingly swishy." I take the rowan wand, and give it a wave. A blue light shoots out the end. "Perfect! Marvelous!" Mr Olivander cries. "Thats four galleons." I smile and Mum hands him the cash.

As we leave the shop, I ask mum if we can go to Rose`s family`s shop. She nods, glad that I have a friend, and we walk up to the bright orange shop. From the posters and products in the windows, I can tell it`s a joke shop. `_This is going to be so fun'_ I think


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

As we walk into the luminous joke shop, I am hit with a wave of sound. The mixed noise of children laughing and screaming in surprise, as well as numerous products being set off, is enough to make me take a step back. I smile at the large entire, cramped and full to the brim with items stamped WEASLEY`S WIZARD WHEAZES.

I walk further into the hectic shop (which is obviously extremely popular) and hear someone calling me. "Lizzie!" I turn around and see Rose, surrounded by people whose hair matches the shop`s decor. "This place is brilliant!" I tell her. "I know," she replies with a smile, "Come on, I`ll show you my family!" As we walk towards the large group of people, I feel a tug on my sleeve. I turn around. My mum is trying to catch my attention. "I`m going to go and enquire about something at Gringotts," she explained "here`s your allowance." She hands me a small purse filled with galleons, sickles and Knuts.

I skip after Rose, my money bag jangling around in my pocket. We stop in front of Rose`s family. They smile at me. "Family," Rose announces, "This is my new friend Lizzie Jones," then she turns to me, "Lizzie, this is the Weasley and Potter clan. I find myself shaking hands with too many people to count. There is Molly, who says to call her Granny Weasley; Arthur; George, who insists on Uncle George; Mrs Potter, Rose`s aunt; Mr Weasley, Rose`s dad; Mrs Weasley; Rose`s mum (who has the same super-curly hair as her daughter); Percy and his wife Audrey; George`s wife Angelina; Charlie; Bill and his wife Fluer; The Potter children (James, a second year, Albus, my age, and Lilly, a year younger than me); Bill and Fluer`s children (Victoire, Dominique and Louise) and so many more people to meets! Apparently Rose`s uncle Harry is at work.

After meeting Rose`s extensive family, I browse the products of the store. I pick up an Exploding Bath Bomb, an Extendable Ear and 10 Second Pimple Banisher, and take them to the till. "Fifteen Galleons," George announces. "Huh? I worked it out to be twenty," I mumble. George chuckles, "Your Rose`s friend. And friends are just as close as family, and family means discounts." I`m shocked at his generosity, "Oh no, I couldn`t…" He chuckles again "Nonsense, I insist. Besides, Hermione disapproves of our products, how else will Rose and you assist the boys in the Yearly Prank Wars. I think for a moment, then remember something "Well," I start, "If I`m family, I guess I better start blending in…" and with a quick moment's concentration, I turn my hair bright ginger and cover my face in freckles. George falls off his chair, "Brilliant!" he exclaims. "What`s that?" James Sirius calls over to his uncle. "Lizzie! She`s a metaphamorgus!" a seconds silence then "No way! Rose you didn`t tell us she was a metaphamorgus!" Rose runs over, "Wow! That's so cool." George puts my purchases in a bag for me and then we spend about half an hour mucking about, my new friends requesting me to impersonate different people and me agreeing to.

An hour later, the shop has emptied slightly and I am waiting for Mum to come back from Gringotts. James and Fred (apparently he`s Fred the Second, name after Georges deceased twin) are telling me about the Yearly Joke Wars whilst Rose`s mum is shaking her head behind them. To be honest, it sounds really fun, and I can`t wait to help them, especially with my Metaphamorgus talents. I start looking around the shop again, now that there are fewer customers. I see a boy with platinum blonde hair and smile at him. He smiles back, but his father is leaving the shop and he follows him out.

After a further fifteen minutes, during which I had beat Rose at two games of a wizarding game called `Exploding Snap', my mum hurried into the now empty shop. She was carrying something large and heavy looking, with a cloth draped over it. "Happy late birthday, darling," she says before handing me the item. It`s a cage. I pull the cloth off to reveal a beautiful tawny owl, hooting at me happily.

**Authors note: I was going to continue, but I thought that was a nice place to leave it. Next chapter is the train journey!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It`s September 1st. The summer holidays couldn`t have passed quicker and, for once, I can`t wait to go to school.

With my suitcase packed and Vlidia, my owl, in her cage, I make my way down the stairs. I`m wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, with my blonde, straight hair pulled back into a pony tail. Lugging the heavy cargo full of school supplies and clothes, Mum leads me to the car.

We drive to the local train-station and get a train to Kings Cross. It`s hectic, as expected, but the butterflies in my stomach are creating more of a problem. What if no one likes me? What if I`m picked on for my blood status? What if people think I`m weird for my Methaphamorgus talents? I shake my head, erasing any and all doubts. By the time we reach the station, I`m only excited.

An hour and two milkshakes later, its quarter to eleven `o' clock. Time to get to the platform. I say good bye to mum, and head towards the barrier, remembering Mr Fitch-Fletchley explaining the hidden entrance. When no-one is looking, I run straight the solid wall.

The sight I meet on the other side is truly amazing. A bright red locomotive train is billowing steam onto the crowds of children and parents. I look around, searching for a familiar face when….

*"_Our _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin! _Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our _cousin!"* I hear James Potters voice shout, obviously shocked by his God-brothers public display of affection. I laugh and follow Lily`s voice, saying how lovely it would be if they got married, until I reached the Potter-Weasley clan. I wave to Rose and she comes rushing over. As she does, a glint of platinum-blonde hair catches my eye, and I turn to see the boy from the joke-shop. I smile at him and he waves at me. Rose crashes into me. "Hey," she gasps, breathless. "Morning," I reply. "Shall we go find some seats?" she asks. I nod. She calls her cousins, and we pull our luggage onto the train.

We sit down in the slightly crowded compartment, and start talking of our holidays. After about ten minutes, conversation dies down. "Well, this got boring very quickly!" James complains. He stands up to leave, ruffling Rose`s and my hair before shutting the compartment door. I make it ginger in response. James jumps back slightly, muttering "Forgot you could do that." Everyone chuckled.

An hour, filled with celebrity face impressions, later and I stand up to leave as well. Rose gives me a questioning look. "I want to meet as many people as possible before we arrive," I explain, "make friendships before house rivalry can separate them." She nods and I leave, closing the door behind me.

I wander down the train corridor, and come to a stop at a random compartment. I knock on the door. "Come in," a chorus of girls` voices call. I go inside. "Hi. Can I sit with you guys?" I ask the three girls sitting inside. "Sure," says the tallest one, a girl with short, brown hair and a mischievous smile that reminded of both Fred Weasley and James Potter. "I`m Hannah. Hannah Woods," she says. "Evie Madams," a girl with ginger hair and many freckles calls. "Hi. I`m Rachael Graves," says the final girl, who has mousy brown hair and glasses. "Hey. My names Lizzie Jones," I say, smiling. I shake their hands, changing my hair and eyes to match each of theirs as I do so. They all gasp in shock and laugh. I smile at them innocently.

Roughly half an hour later, during which we speak of family, we are informed that we will be arriving at Hogwarts in around twenty minutes. Once we finish changing into our robes, we have ten more minutes.

Suddenly, the compartment door slides open to reveal the boy with platinum blonde hair. "Um, hi," He starts, "I just wanted to introduce myself." I smile at him. "I`m Scorpius Malfoy." I shake his hand. "Lizzie Jones," I tell him whilst shortening my hair, it becoming the same blonde hair as his. A second after, I change my eyes to match liquid silver. He widens his eyes, but chuckles. "Metaphamorgus, eh? Handy skill. Not to sound rude or anything, but what`s your blood status?" he asks. "What`s it to you, Malfoy?" Hannah glares at Scorpius. I give her a questioning look. "Well," Scorpius explains, "I wouldn`t want to make a reference to something and for Lizzie to get confused." An awkward silence. "I`m a muggle-born," I tell him. He nods, then turns to leave, "Well, see you around, I guess," he says as he leaves. "See you `round, Scorpius," I reply. He smiles at me before closing the door.

Once Scorpius has left, I turn around to my new friends. "What was that about?" I ask Hannah. "His Grandfather was a death-eater, and his Father`s mind was poisoned by those views," she replies, "I was just making sure he wasn`t going to start being all pure-blood fanatic." She smiles at me, before adding "I was only looking out for you, buddy."

The train screeches to a halt and I can see a sign illuminated against the darkness by a lamp. Hogsmeade Station. This is next to a small archway labelled `To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

**Authors Note: Next chapter is the sorting. Also, Hannah Woods, Evie Madams and Rachael Graves are all based on my best friends in the whole world. So this chapter is dedicated to them.**

**For Rachael Greaves: The first girl I met at my school, the peacekeeper, the Disney fanatic, the one who tries to convince me that Draco Malfoy spells trouble.**

**For Evie Mirams: The one who quickly became a friend for life, the ninja, the clothes-and-makeup guru, the one who thinks Draco is hers when really he`s **_**mine**_

**For Hannah Wood: The one who accepted me into the group, the human shield, the crazy monkey, the one who sits back and laughs at the whole Draco argument.**

**You girls make my school life bearable and, yes, I do know you are probably reading this over my shoulder.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Sorting Ceremony

**Authors note: I forgot to say in the last chapter- sections with stars (*) mean it`s a quote from the book/film.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the characters I create.**

We walk through the archway, and the butterflies in my stomach start up again. Suddenly, I hear a booming voice "Firs` years, this way!" I follow the voice to a huge lake. An incredibly large man with a bushy black beard is directing the rest of my year group onto boats, in groups of four. Hannah, Evie, Rachael and I get into one, and it sets off by itself, as if propelled by magic. _Which, _I reminding myself, _it probably is._

Sailing along a pitch black lake, with only a lantern to light the way, I look to the boat next to us. I see Rose with her cousin Albus sitting with a girl and a boy who are obviously twins. I wave at her. She smiles, and then makes a gesture with her hand as if to say `_those two won`t shut up'. _I laugh and she grins at me.

I continue my silent conversation with Rose until Evie sharply jabs me in the back. "Oww," I complain, "What was that fo..." I stop when I catch a glimpse of the magnificent castle looming above us. "Wow! _This _is the school that we`re spending the next seven years in?" I ask, breath taken. Hannah nods. "Wicked!" I whisper.

The small fleet of boats come to rest at the boathouse and we climb out. The whole year group is led into a small entrance, and then to a pair of beautifully designed doors. A man, presumably a teacher, is in front of us. He starts talking. "Welcome," he says, "To Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House. When I lead you into the Great Hall, you will line up and be sorted alphabetically into your houses. The house you are sorted into depends on your personality and which traits you value most. There is Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the ambitious. You will share a common room and dormitories with your house-mates. At the end of the year, the House Cup will be awarded to the house with the most points. Points will be awarded for good behaviour and deducted for bad. There will also be the Quidditch Cup, but I will leave that to your Heads of Houses to explain that. I will be back in a moment to lead you to the Hall." He finishes his speech before walking away.

Immediately the chatter starts. "I hear you have to take an exam!" Exclaims one voice. "My cousin told me you have to fight a dragon!" says another. Everyone is trying to guess how we will be sorted. "They`re all wrong," Says a voice from behind me. I turn to see Scorpius Malfoy. "Go on then," I say with a smile. "How are we sorted?" Scorpius smirks, "A talking hat is placed on your head. It reads your thoughts and judges your character. Then it screams out your house for the Hall to hear." I burst out laughing, "Who told you that?" I ask. "My Father as well as a couple of books," he replies definitely. "Well, this place is so amazing that I actually believe that," I comment.

Professor Longbottom comes back, carrying a stool and an old hat. "Told you so," Scorpius whispers to me. I hold my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay I believe you!" I whisper back. We are lead into a huge hall, lit by floating candles. "How are they`re not dripping wax onto everyone?" the familiar voice of Rachael Graves whispers into my ear. "I dunno. Some enchantment or another. To be honest, my first question was _how are they staying in the air? _But hey, we`re in a magical school filled with witches and wizards. Your question probably makes more sense than mine!" I whisper back to my short friend.

We are taken to the front of the hall, and that`s when I notice the ceiling. It looks exactly like the sky did when we were outside about ten minutes ago. When he sees me staring, Albus Severus explains that it is enchanted to mirror the sky at that point of time. I thank him before going to stand with Hannah, Evie and Rachael.

Professor Longbottom placed the old hat on the stool, in front of the school. After a moments silence, a tear at the rim of the hat opens and, to my utter bewilderment, it starts to sing!

*"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>your tops hats sleek and tall,<br>for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>and I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>so try me on and I will tell you  
>where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell brave of heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And you won't get in a flap!<br>You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
>for I'm a Thinking Cap!"*<p>

Everyone claps, including me. Suddenly, Professor Longbottom calls out the first name. "Ellie Aceton!" A girl with dark brown hair hurries forward. The Sorting Hat is placed on her head and left there for a few seconds before... "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouts across the hall. "Elsie Akini!" Again, the hat is placed upon Elsie`s dark, raided hair. This time, however, the hat lingers a little longer. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it calls. "Shannon Falvey!"I stop listening for a while, but then the Hall goes dead quiet. A girl with mouse-like features and straight blond/brown hair, Shannon Falvey, is sitting on the stool. She has been for about a minute. Just when we think she isn`t going to be sorted at all, the Hat calls out "SLYTHERIN!" The table furthest from me erupts into cheers.

A few more names are called out. Then "Rachael Graves!" is the name being called by the Deputy Head. Rachael waves goodbye to me and goes to sit on the stool. The tattered old hat is placed on her head for a few seconds, making her glasses slip down her nose, before the hat calls "RAVENCLAW!" and Rachael goes to join the table of people wearing blue and bronze ties. A couple of minutes later, and it`s my turn. "Elizabeth Jones!" The professor calls. I run up to the stool and sit down. The dusty hat is lowered onto my head, covering my eyes. "Let`s see," says a small voice in my ear. "You`re brave, definitely. Especially for friends and family. Loyal, very loyal. A habit to go with your gut instinct, hmmm... You`ve ambition, that`s for sure. Oh, but what`s this? Look at all this creativity! And top of every class in a muggle school? It better be RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouts this last part. I hear clapping, and slip the slightly charred hat off my head. I run over to the table that Rachael is sitting at, and then I have an idea. Before I sit down, my hair becomes a bronze/brown colour with deep blue streaks that match my eyes. The boy sitting across from me widens his eyes, but I shrug it off like it was nothing. Rachael laughs at his reaction.

A short while later, "Lucas Longbottom!" is called out. I recognise him as the boy that Albus and Rose were on the boat with. Then it hits me. Are Lucas and his twin related to Professor Longbottom? It seems so, as when Lucas is announced a Hufflepuff, the Deputy Head whispers something into his ear. Next his twin, Skylar Longbottom, is called. She is proclaimed to be a Ravenclaw a mere second after the hat touches her head. Again, the Gryffindor Head whispers something in her ear. She skips over to the table and sits across from me. "Hi!" she says brightly, "I`m Skylar!" I smile at her, "I`m Lizzie. Not to pry, but what did Professor Longbottom say to you?" She looks confused, and then waves her hand. "Oh, Dad was just saying how proud he is of Lucas and I." _So I was right_, I think to myself. "Skylar," pipes up Rachael, "Does your Mother work at the school as well?" She nods. "Mum`s the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and the Head of this house!" She sounds excited at the last part.

Whilst we were chatting, more people had been sorted. When the list reached "Eve-Elizabeth Madams", I nudge Rachael. The hat sits on her ginger plait for a few seconds and then shouts "GRYFFINDOR!" Both Rachael and I clap. Once Evie has sat down, the Professor calls "Scorpius Malfoy". I watch as Scorpius wanders up to the stool. The hat has barely been on his head for a second when it calls out "SLYTHERIN!" I clap along with the Slytherin table, showing my support for my new friend.

After Savana Parkinson-Knott has been sorted into Slytherin, It`s Albus Severus` turn. The hat lingers for a while before calling "GRYFFINDOR!" and Albus goes to sit with his brother and distant family. Not too long after, it`s Fred Weasley`s turn. He goes to Gryffindor. Next is Rose. The hat sits on her head for a couple of seconds, the yells "RAVENCLAW!" Rose hurries over with a smile on her face. "Hello again Lizzie. I see your celebrating house pride!" She says, giggling at my hair. "Yep, I`m an eagle and I`m proud!" I reply. She nods to Skylar. "Hey Sky!" The blonde girl looks over as if snapped out of a trance. "Hello Rosie." She replies. "So how do you two know each other?" I ask Rose. "Professor Longbottom and Professor Lovegood are my God-parents, making Luke and Sky my God-siblings." She replies. "Who`s this?" she adds, nodding to Rachael. "Rachael Graves," she says, " I met Lizzie on the train." Rose nods, and we turn our heads back to the sorting. It`s Hannah`s turn. "Woods?" Rose asks, "As in Oliver Woods, the Quidditch star?" I`m not sure what Quidditch is, but Rachael replies for me. "Yep. Before Lizzie came in, Hannah was boasting about how her Dad is this world famous sporting star." Hannah is sorted into Gryffindor.

At last, once Ashleigh Zabini has become a Slytherin, the sorting is over. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" calls out a sharp voice. I look up to the teachers table to see an elderly woman in green robes standing at the front. "For those of you who are new, welcome! I am Professor McGonagall, your Headmistress. For returning students, welcome back!" shouts the Headmistress, her Scottish accent magnified by a spell. "First, I would like to tell you that the Forest nearby is out of bounds. Secondly, Mr Filch, our school caretaker, would like me to remind students that spells, dungbombs and ALL Weasley`s Wizard Wheezes` products have been banned in the corridors. Thirdly, it is with my great pleasure to announce that a new room has been established in the school. The `Portraits Advice' room is located on the seventh floor, next to the Room of Requirement. To use it, go through the door. You will then be shown many doors, each labelled with a name of a subject. If you need extra help with your lessons, go through the chosen door to find portraits of the best of that subject. They will assist you with your studies. Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!"

Then, the platters in front of us magically fill with the best looking food I`ve ever seen. I help myself to some sausages, cheesy mash potatoes and chicken sate. Once the main course is finished, the craziest deserts appear on the plates. After toffee ice-cream and chocolate brownie, I am full to burst. The first years are told to follow the prefects. We are lead to a tower. The entrance password is to answer a riddle. I love riddles. We go inside to find a beautifully decorated common room. The domed ceiling is a perfect map of the galaxy and the chairs are arranged around many different tables, some of which have different board games on them. I am directed to the girls` dorm, where I find all my belongings and collapse into bed.

**Authors Note: WOW! That was a long chapter! I swear they`re getting longer each time. Anyway, I want to thank you guys SOOO much for reading this story so far. Also I am on holiday next week so I can`t update ****. And I just found out that Microsoft Word does smilies **** ! Don`t forget to review, follow and favourite!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Special Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Harry Potter**

The next morning I wake up early due to the thin slice of sunshine coming into the room between the curtains. I yawn and look at the clock on the bedside table. 7:20 A.M. Enough time for a shower before breakfast.

After taking my shower I put on my uniform. I sit on my bed with a mirror in my hand, trying to decide how to have my hair. My green eyes are shining brightly. I decide on light blonde, straight hair with even lighter streaks. I put on my shoes, gather my textboks and rowan-wood wand and head to the common room.

"You`re looking very Slytherin today," calls the familiar voice of Rose Weasley. I give her a puzzled look. "Silvery blond hair, green eyes? Snake colours!" She exclaims. I shrug and she smirks at me. "Come on then, let`s go to breakfast," I say. "One sec, I promised Sky I`d wait for her," Rose answer. I sit at the table with her, then notice the chess set. "Fancy a game?" I ask, indicated to the board. "Okay, I guess. But I have to warn you, my Dad taught me well!" she laughs.

After Rose`s dramatic victory in the game of wizard`s chess, Skylar comes down the steps into the common room. "Let`s go!" she says and we head down to the Great Hall.

After ten minutes, Rachael had arrived. We decide to go and say hello to Hannah and Evie, and Rose wants to speak to Albus, so the three of us make our way over to the Gryffindor table. "Morning!" I call cheerfully to my two friends. "How are you so chipper in the morning?" Hannah grumbles. "I`ve eaten some fruit,"I say, "rather than _that," _I point to the sugar-covered chocolate cereal that Hannah is eating. She mumbles something inaudible. That`s when McGonagall calls out "Please return to your house tables so that we can hand out your time tables." Rachael, Rose and I walk back to the Ravenclaw table. I am given my time-table by one of the prefects. I look at it:

Monday: Potions, Charms, flying, DADA, herbology, history of magic, Lunch, transfiguration

Tuesday: Transfiguration, herbology, flying, charms, potions, DADA, Lunch, history of magic

Wednesday: DADA, potions, charms, history of magic, potions,transfiguration, Lunch, free period

Thursday: See Monday

Friday: see Tuesday.

"And now," the headmisstresses voice rings through the hall, "before you leave, I have a special announcement. Next Saturday evening will be the first annual Welcoming Ball. It will be for first and second years. To encourage inter-house unity, your partner _must _be from another house," everyone groans at this. "Also, you will need to buy dresses and dress-robes. Hogsmeade permission slips have been sent to each of your parents. Once signed, these will allow you to go to Hogsmeade Village during any free period, as long as you are acompanied by a third year or above." The chatter starts immediatley after this last sentence. Hogsmeade Village? I can`t wait!

"Lizzie, I can ask Domonique if said she`ll take me and any friends on Tuesday, if your interested," Rose offers. "When did she say that?" I ask. Rose shows me a note that was sent to her from her cousin, "You in?" "Sure, " I reply, "I`d love to!" Then we start talking about what dresses we`re going to wear, and our hair and make-up. "You have it easy!" jokes Evie, who`s come over to tell us that she`s going with Charlie Woods( Hannah`s couisin in the year above us), "You can make yourself look completely different!"

After that, we make our way to our first lessons.


	9. Chapter 8: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Rose, Rachael, Skylar and I make our way down to the dungeons for we arrive, Profesor Slughorn ushers us into the room. "Now," he starts, "where was I?"

We have Potions with the Hufflepuffs, and Proffesor Slughorn tells us who we will be partners with for practical work this year. "Rachael Graves and Lucas Longbottom. Elizabeth Jones and Giselle Godren. Rose Weasley and Elsie Akini. Skylar Longbottom and Robert Mcmillan." Once everyone is partnered with someone from the other house, we stand around our couldrons, ready to begin. "Hi!" I greet my partner, "I`m Lizzie." I smile at her. "I`m Giselle. Shall we start?" I nod and we begin working. It isn`t potion making, but we are gathering the ingrediants for a simple cure for boils. We then have to measure the ingrediants to the amount we will need, and right the method on the potion. At the end of the lesson we are told that next lesson will be the practical for the potion. I pack up my equipment and books before waving goodbye to Giselle.

Rose and I walk down the Charms corridor, towards our next lesson. "So I see you`re becoming quite the social butterfly," Rose says. I think about, then nod. "I`ve never really had any friends before, so I guess I`m trying to make as many as I can," I say, shrugging. "But now I think about it, I have at least one friend or aquaintance in every house!" I finish. "Even in Slytherin?" Rose asks. I nod again, "Scorpius Malfoy." Rose chuckles. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, just my Dad, Mum and Uncle.. No! In fact everyone in my family had something against his father. I saw them at the station, before you came. Dad said I should try to beat him in every exam." She laughed, "Mum says to ignore him and not to let the past get in the way of potential friendships." I think for a moment, "Good advice."

After Charms we have a ten minute break time. I go to the Hall to grab a snack. I am wandering through the enterance hall, towards the large double doors. All of a sudden, someone bumps into me. "Sorry," I hear him say. "That`s okay," I turn to see Scorpius, "Oh, g`morning Scorpius!" He smiles and is about to reply when the girl with him, Savana Parkinson-Knott, starts shouting. "Watch where you`re going, mudblood!" she shrieks. Scorpius looks horrified, but I`m puzzled. "I`m sorry? What was that last word?" I ask. "Stupid mudblood, doesn`t even know what she is." Savana mutters before walking off. "I am so sorry about her!" Scorpius says. "Why? What does that word mean?" I ask, utterly confused. "It`s a particulary horrible name for someone who is muggle-born. It means dirty blood. My Father says never to judge someone by their blood-status, because being a pure-blood predjudice ruined his childhood. However, the Parkinson-Knott family have a different view on things," Scorpius explains. "Oh," I say, "Thanks for explainig, Scorpius. See you later?" I ask, smiling at my Slytherin friend. "Sure. We have Herbology later, don`t we? I think Slytherins are with Ravenclaws. See you then," He says , returning the smile. I wave goodbye before heading into the Great Hall to grab that snack.

After break it is Flying lesson. I`m really nervous about the whole broomstick-flying thing. During break, Hannah explained Quidditch to me when I was in the Hall. It sounds incredibly violent. We line up in two lines, every pupil to an individual broom. It takes a while, but I manage to get the broom hovering above the ground by the end of the lesson. Smiling to myself at how incredible this world is, I meet up with Rachael and we head to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

At Defence, Professor Thomas starts a speach on how this year we will be working on magical creatures. We start researching doxies, wierd four-armed hairy faery things. We look at what they can do, where they prefer to live, and what they are used for. I am grossed out when I am told that some of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes sweets contain doxy venom. Apparently, next week Potions and Defence are going to be joined and we will be making a weak doxy reppellant.

After DADA I have Herbology with the Slytherins. Rose and I head to the greenhouses. "Where were you at break?" Rose asks. I recount my encounter with Savana. Once I have finished, Rose looks both shocked and angry. "How dare she!" she shouts, "We have to tell Mcgonagall!" I shake my head. "It`s just a word. I`m not bothered by it," I say. "Are you sure? Because we can get her expelled for this!" Rose exclaims. "I`m sure. I used to be bullied all the time, it just doesn`t faze me." I say, shaking my head again.

We reach the grenhouses. Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher, allows us to pick our own partners, as long as they are from the opposite house. I immediatly stand next to Scorpius, not wanting to be left alone and have to go with someone like Savana. I see Rose has partnered with Ellie Aceton and Rachael has gone with a boy with dark brown hair. "Alright class, today we are studying dittany. Now, can anybody tell me what the properties of dittany are?" Professor Longbottom asks. To my left, Rose`s hand shoots into the air. The professor snickers, "Yes Rose?" Rose smiles at her god-father, "Dittany is a basic healer. It can be used to help against many ailments," Rose says. I smile at my friends textbook-perfect answer. "Exactly correct, five points to Ravenclaw," the professor says. The lesson continues, and we have to re-pot some dittany and list the uses. At the end of the lesson, I say goodbye to Scorpius and wait for Rose and Sky, who are both talking to the Deput Headmaster.

After that lesson, we head to History of Magic. I didn`t really enjoy that lesson. The subject itself is really brilliant, but Professor Binns voice is enough to send anyone to sleep. We are also set our first piece of homework, twelve iches on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911.

Then, finally, it`s lunch. Rose, Rachael and I go to sit at the Gryffindor table to catch up with the others. Hannah is chatting with Fred Weasley about the Prank Wars when she notices me. "Lizzie!" she calls, and I sit next to her, "Can you help us out? We need you to cause a diversion whilst we set off some Weasley fireworks!" I think for a moment, before an idea comes to me. "I could make myself look like a student," _Savana _I think to myself, "and refuse to leave the Enterance Hall. That should distract all the teachers for a while." Hannah smirks, "Okay, you`ve obviosly been spending wayy too much time with the Slytherins. But I have to say, that is one mega plan. Can you do it for next Tuesday free period?" She asks. I nod. "Where`s Evie?"I wonder aloud. Hannah points down the table, to where Evie is chatting, and flirting, with James Potter. I laugh at my friend`s actions. Rose comes to sit next to me. "Hi," She says to Hannah, "I`m Rose." She smiles. "Hannah Woods," replies Hannah. Rose starts talking to Fred about some family matter. Rachael and I head back to the Ravenclaw table to eat. "So, I`ve had an idea!" Rachael says. I give her a questioning look. "For the day before the ball. We have a sleep-over, and invite all of our friends that are girls. We find an unused room to have the sleep-over in, and do girly stuff like gossip. Then the next morning we have a spa/make-over day to get ready for the ball, which is that evening!" she explains. "I love it!" I say, finally getting a chance to hang out with all the girls, "I can ask Rose if she can ask her mum if there are any good rooms for that kind of thing! Her mum, dad and uncle used to have lots of adventures here."

After lunch we have Transfiguration with Professor Patil. The lesson slowly drifts by, the only noise is the scratching of quills on parchment. We have to write the definition of Transfiguration and how it is used. Fifty minutes later, we have finished and I pack up m books to head to the common room.


	10. Chapter 9: Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Harry Potter. If I did, why would I be writing Fanfiction?**

Rose and I are sitting in the common room, painting our nails. Mine are sapphire blue with thin bronze stripes. Rose`s are cream with small pink flowers. Rachael walks in from the dormitory. She sees what we are doing and groans as she hates all types of make-up. Rose chuckles, and Rachael glares at her. That just makes us laugh harder. "Come and sit down, I`ll paint your nails for you!" I suggest. She gives me a look and points to my handiwork on my own nails. "It`s harder to paint your own," I explain. "Yes, but even I can achieve a better outcome than _that!_" Rachael exclaims. "Be nice, Rara," I say.

At six `o' clock we go down to dinner. I go to see Evie and Hannah again, and Rachael goes to the Hufflepuff table to talk to Lucas Longbottom. I sit down beside Evie. "What are those monstrosities?!" Evie exclaims, pointing to my fingernails. I glare at her. "Seriously, I can imagine you just dipping your hands into a bucket of nail polish!"She says. "You do know there are spells for make-up?" I shake my head. Evie sighs. "What's that snake doing? Doesn`t he know that this is the lion's den?" say a boy next to me. I turn around to see Scorpius heading over to the table. He seems to be heading towards me. "Hey" I say. "Hi Lizzie," says Scorpius, smiling at me, "I just wanted to ask you something." "What`s up?" I ask. "Well, I was wondering if you`d like to go to the ball with me?" He asks. I put on a high, fluttery voice, "Ooh, Scorpius Malfoy asked _me _to the ball! I think I`m the luckiest girl in the world!" I smirk. "Ha-ha, very funny," Scorpius grumbled. "I`d love to go with you Scorp," I say. He smiles, "Cool. I guess I`ll see you tomorrow?" I nod.

As Scorpius walks away, Rose and Rachael hurry over. "What was he after?" Rachael asks. "Liz just got asked to the ball," James says, ruffling my hair. "James, were you eavesdropping?" I ask, knowing the answer. He just chuckles. "Wait... Malfoy asked you to the ball?" Rose asks. I nod. "YAY! The social butterfly has spread her wings!" Rose exclaims. I giggle at her drama. "And tomorrow, we go to buy our dresses!" Hannah reminds us. "Oh, Lizzie, did you tell them about the sleep-over?" Rachael asks. I shake my head, having forgotten to mention it. "What sleep-over?" Evie asks. So Rachael and I tell them the plan. Rose agrees to send her mum a letter to ask about a good location. After that we all head up to bed.

**Author note: I am sooooooo sorry this is such a short chapter, but I wanted this to be by itself. Also, right now this story has 136 views and 2 followers! Thank you guys soo much!**


	11. Chapter 10: Leaves and Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Potterverse.**

**Authors Note: I`m soo sorry! I`ve been in Devon for a while, and then lots of family birthdays came up and school started again! Also thank you to **umaca1 **for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much for your advice, I really appreciate it. I find it incredible that you like my story. I`m only twelve so I thought my writing was too immaturely written for people to like it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to umaca1.**

The next morning Rose, Rachael, Sky and I head down to the Great Hall. I pull my hair into a pony tail before sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. Today my hair is bleach blonde at the roots, getting darker further down. The end tips are a dark brown. I see Scorpius sitting with his house mates and wave to him. He waves back. A girl with dark hair immediately starts talking to him and he grimaces. I chuckle at him before turning to my friends. "So," I say to Rose, "Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Rose nods, her dark ginger curls bouncing as she does so. "Dominique says she needs to talk to a teacher first, s we`ll meet her about ten minutes into the free period." We finish our breakfast. All of a sudden, hundreds of owls swoop into the hall! They seem to be dropping parcels and packages to students. It`s obviously the morning post. A large, black barn owl drops a letter in front of me before flying off. I opened the envelope and read...

_To Lizzie_

_How has your first day been? What are the lessons like? Have you made any new friends? I am fine. I have been exploring Diagon Ally with some help from Mr and Mrs Weasley. That`s where I bought this owl, so that I could write to you. His name is Inkwell. _

_Missing you lots,_

_Love, Mum xxx_

I smile at my mum's letter. "You should write a reply!" Rose suggests. I nod. "We`ll go to the Owlery after classes. But right now we better move, or we`ll be late for Transfiguration!" She cries. We gather our belongings and head to the classroom.

Professor Patil starts us working on changing a beetle into a button. It`s tricky work. I sit next to Rose, and she is already halfway there! I mutter the spell multiple times. "No, you need to move your wand like this!" Rose tells me, swishing her wand whilst clearly stating the spell. I chuckle in amusement as the professor announces "Well done Miss Weasley! Take ten points for Ravenclaw." My genius friend has completed the task. I try a few more times. At long last, my small beetle becomes round and flat, and the outlines of four holes show in the middle. Professor Patil states that it is the end of the lesson, and I pack up.

On the way to our next lesson, I trip over a step in the Transfiguration Courtyard. Rachael laughs at me, whilst Sky helps me up. "Meant to do that," I declare. We all burst out laughing. As we enter the greenhouse, many of the Slytherins give my giggling friends and I strange looks. "Five pints from each for being late!" Professor Longbottom sighs. I smile to myself. Whilst the Deputy Head is strict, he is not unreasonable.

I partner with Scorpius. Today we are working on a venomous tantacula (theory, not practical). "Who was that, smothering you like a teddy at breakfast?" I ask the blond with a chuckle. He growls at me "Savana. She thinks that because our parents were _friends" _he air-quotes at this, "We can be too. 'Oh, Scorpius, even though our parents` relationship never worked, doesn`t mean _we _can`t give it a shot'" Scorpius imitates Savana in a squeaky voice. "I don`t want a relationship at eleven! I`m just a kid!" My Slytherin friend exclaims, "Besides, she`s really annoying and horrible." I nod in agreement. We begin working. The task is to list the ways of how to look after the dangerous plant in a safe manner. I get stuck on number seven. "Scorp," I say. He ignores me. "Scorp," I say again, nudging the boy, who is still working. "Scorpius!" I prod his arm with my quill. "Ow!" He exclaims, "What?" He glares at me. "What`s the answer to number seven?" I ask innocently. He chuckles at my puppy dog eyes. Not long later, I am given a full speech on the proper way to water a venomous tantacula. "Nerd," I whisper. "Says the cauldron to the kettle," the smirking boy retorts. "End of the lesson, kids! Pack up and leave your work at the front desk." The Herbology teacher announces.

At break time, Rose and I head to the Ravenclaw Tower to get our books for the next lessons. After answering the riddle, we step inside. "Oh look, it`s the Mudblood and the half-blood," a snarky voice calls from the fireplace. Rose growls and I whip round to see a girl with messy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "What do you want, Verity?" Rose asks the offender. I recognise Verity Burtkall, a Pureblood Ravenclaw in our year. "For filth like you to get out of this school!" Burtkall shouts at us. Rose starts towards the blonde girl but I shake my head. "She`s not worth it," I tell my best friend. She glares at Burtkall, and we both go to get our books. On the way back out, Burtkall tries to start shouting at us again, but we slam the door in her face.

"She has no right!" Rose practically screams, "That word is illegal!" I sigh at her "Calm down Rose. I`ve been called worse," I admit. She looks at me with sympathetic eyes, but I shake my head. Suddenly, the bell for the next lesson goes, and we hurry down to the Quidditch pitch.

At the flying lesson, I am getting much better at being able to control my broom. Some people can even fly around in small circles just above the ground. By the end of the lesson, I find myself hovering a few feet in the air, slowly but surely move forward. Below me, my Ravenclaw friends, as well as Giselle, are whooping and clapping. I smile at them, and then almost fall of my broom as an apple hits my leg. "Burtkall!" the flying instructor shouts, "Five points from Ravenclaw!" I glare at the girl, who is obviously still bitter from having a door slammed in her face.

At charms, we learn Wingardium Leviosa. I enjoy making the small feather float in the air, and Sky and I start to race them. They bump into Professor Flitwick and we laugh at his reaction. We quickly get back to work though. I look around the classroom and spot Burtkall and a Hufflepuff girl chatting and laughing at me and my friends. At us, not with us. I nudge Rose and point to the two. She glares at the two but, before she can say anything, a note lands in front us.

_Lizzie,_

_Hannah wants to speak to you later about the Ball._

_-Rachael._

I smile at the girl, who is at the other side of the classroom. Then the bell rings for end of lesson.

Making a potion is a lot harder than it sounds. We had to stir it the exact amount of times, leave it on an exact heat for around 1.5 seconds and add 3 millimetres of shredded something-or-other. Luckily, Giselle seems quite comfortable with the stressful conditions and with her help we managed to get a half decent grade. We cap the vial, which contains our cure for boils, as the smell is too much to handle. I wave to Giselle, asking her to walk with me to Defence. "Who is that girl that Verity Burtkall hangs out with?" I ask. "Sarah Snider," She replies, grimacing, "Pureblood, egotistical, annoying. However, she is also a loyal friend, and a hard worker, hence being a Hufflepuff."

Professor Thomas shows us some Cornish Pixies. They look incredibly funny, and yet Rachael is terrified. I laugh at her and she hits me over the head. Hard. "Oww," I complain. She looks smug. Then I notice Sky, hugging one of the struggling pixies. I chuckle at my crazy friend. There is a bright flash, and I see Rose holding a camera. "There is a potion that we can develop this in," She explains, "That`ll allow the occupants to move!" I gasp at the idea. "Wicked!" Rachael exclaims next to me, and we both grin. We are taught the spell to immobilize the pixies, "imobulus," and I giggle at the frozen trouble makers.

At Lunch I sit at the Ravenclaw table next to Rose. Unfortunately, Burtkall comes and sits across from us with her Hufflepuff friend. The girl has straight brown hair with a fringe. "Sarah Snider," the Hufflepuff announces, "I`m sure you`re proud to have met me. I would offer my hand to shake, but I don`t touch filth." I sigh at the pureblood nonsense. I slowly change my appearance to match hers. "What about now?" I ask Snider, "Still afraid of filth?" The shocked girl glares at me before retreating to the Hufflepuff table. I smirk at Burtkall who is following her friend. "Just wait, Mudblood," she says. I`m confused, but brush it off.

History of Magic is a truly interesting subject, I swear, but after a long day of lessons, I can`t help but fall asleep…. Rose nudges me. I look up and see it`s the end of the lesson. I gather my things and we leave the room.

After lessons, we have around two hours before dinner. Hannah, Evie, Rachael, Skylar, Fred, James, Albus, a Gryffindor called Fizzah, Giselle and I all go outside into the Autumn air. We start kicking the leaves around and throwing them at each other. We`re all laughing our heads off. I bend down to pick up some leaves when I feel something being shoved down my cloak. I screech at Evie, who is the one who committed this act. I gather the leaves and turn around. I`m about to launch the leaves at Evie, when a flash of white blonde hair catches my eye. "You`ll pay for that, Gryffindork!" I cry to Evie, before turning and running towards Scorpius, who is in a conversation with Teddy Lupin. As I run, my hair changes to its natural colour and curls back to its almost-normal state (Normal being without my metaphamorgus powers, and therefore incredibly frizzy). My hair streams behind me, with my Ravenclaw scarf flapping wildly in the wind. I stop about a metre behind Scorpius and Teddy glances at me, then at the leaves in my arms. I put a finger to my lips, slowly creeping towards the blonde Slytherin in front of me, and he smirks. When I`m an arm's length from Scorp, I drop the bundle of leaves on his head. "What the...?!" he cries out. Teddy and I burst out laughing. "Lizzie..." the blonde boy growls. "Yes?" I smile innocently. Scorpius tackles me to the ground, piling leaves on top of me. I shriek at him. He just chuckles. "Half an hour till dinner," Teddy announces. "Liz, I`ve got to go to the Owlery," Scorpius tells me. "Same," I reply. "See you later, little cousin!" Teddy calls to Scorpius as we leave.

"I didn`t know you are related to Teddy," I say as we walk to the Owlery. He nods. "His mother and my father were cousins whilst she was alive." He explains. I nod. We reach the Owlery, and I begin to write a letter to mum.

_To Mum,_

_I am fine thank you. The lessons are very interesting. I have made many friends, including Rose, Albus, James, Fred and the rest of the Weasleys and Potters. I am also friends with Skylar and Lucas Longbottom (Rose`s God-siblings), Hannah Woods (Daughter of a Wizarding sports star), Evie Madams, Rachael Graves (Another muggle-born!), Giselle Godren, and Scorpius Malfoy. Most of the pupils are very friendly. Unfortunately, though, some people like Verity Burtkall, Sarah Sniding and Savana Parkinson-Knott care about bloodlines. They do not like me, but that doesn`t matter as I have many good friends. Missing you lots!_

_Love from, Lizzie xx_

_P.s. Inkwell is beautiful!_

I finish the letter and give it to Vlidia. "This is for Mum," I tell the intelligent bird, and she flies off instantly. I smile at Scorpius, who just sent a letter of his own, and we head to dinner.

I sit with my Gryffindor friends at dinner. "Where`s James?" I ask Evie. "Quidditch practice," She explains. I nod before turning to Hannah. "You needed to talk to me?" I ask the brunette. "Fred asked me to the Ball," She explains. "That`s great!" I exclaim, then realisation hits me. "But you`re in the same house." I state, giving Hannah a questioning look. She nods. "Exactly. We need your help to find a way for us to go together," the Gryffindor says. "A challenge!" I cheer. Fred, who is across from us, chuckles at my enthusiasm. "Cheers, Eliza!" He grins cheekily. I glare at him playfully. I only let him call me that because, like James, he is a brother to me.

After that conversation, I tuck into my dinner of fish and chips. Albus and I talk about the lessons we have had today. "Those pixies were so irritating!" he exclaims. "I thought they were cute," I reply. He looks at me like I`ve just declared my love to a hippogriff.

Once dinner is finished, I go back to the Tower. I change into one of my many night dresses, this one has two cupcakes on the front, and fall into bed. With the prospect of Hogsmeade on my mind, I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Authors Note: A review from **Iris Stardust **made me realise that Teddy Lupin is too old for Hogwarts. However, he is very helpful to the storyline. So, let`s just say that there is an advanced year at Hogwarts that he attends.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Iris Stardust.

I wake the next morning to find Rose jumping up and down on my bed. "HOGSMEADE TODAY!" the hyperactive girl shouts. "Get off!" I groan. She pouts at me, "You`re grumpy." I chuckle. "Nope, just tired," I explain. I stand in front of the floor length mirror that Sky, Rose and I share. After a minute, I decide to have my hair the same as yesterday, the dark tips of my hair in a rounded cut. My chocolate brown eyes reflect the mirror, in which I can see Rose struggling with her school tie. I laugh at her attempts. "You laugh at me, but let`s see _you _do a tie," she growls. I pick up my own tie, and a minute later it is perfectly done, tucked under my jumper. I smirk at my friend. "You were saying?" I ask, grinning. She grumbles something, and we head down to breakfast.

In the Great Hall, I grab a sausage sandwich before heading over to the Gryffindor table. "Morning!" I greet Fred, James, Hannah and Evie. "Any plans for free period today?" Hannah asks. I nod. "Rose, Dominique Weasley and I are going to Hogsmeade so that we can buy our dresses," I reply. "Oh, we`re all going with Teddy. Maybe we could meet up at the Three Broomsticks?" James says. "That`ll be cool," I say. I finish my food, and we leave for our lessons.

We get to Defence, to find a weird, potato-like creature in a glass tank. "This," Professor Thomas announces, "Is a gnome." I shuffle closer to get a better look at the gnome. "The correct name is Gernumbli gardensi, and they are native to Britain, Europe and North America." The angry looking creature is shouting something incoherent. "They can reach around a foot in size, and are often a brown colour. As you can see, they have extremely large heads. Personally, I think this makes them look like potatoes with legs," Professor Thomas explains. The class lets out a chuckle. "Today, we will be writing essays on gnomes. Please line up to receive the text books we will be working from." The class queues up to get copies of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _I turn the page about gnomes, and begin my essay.

_Gnomes_

_Gnomes, or Gernumbli gardensi, are best known for infesting the gardens of Wizarding households. They are native to Europe, Britain and North America. The maximum height that gnomes can reach is one foot. They are normally brown in colour, with bony legs and feet. They also have disproportionally large heads. Gnomes live in burrows underground. These are known as gnomeholes, and these are where they dig and eat the roots of plants, making little heaps of soil around gardens._

I continue my essay, until the professor calls the end of the lesson. "Homework," there is an audible groan, "is to finish your essays. Minimum seven inches." He announces. I fold my parchment and put it, along with my quill and textbook, into my satchel.

In potions, we are looking at bezoars and what they can do. "A bezoar," Professor Slughorn explains, "is a stone like mass. It is taken from the stomach of a goat, and can act as an antidote to most poisons. However, many stronger venoms and poisons, such as Basilisk venom, cannot be cured by bezoars." The lesson drones on. "Homework," Slughorn announces at the end, "How bezoars are made. Next lesson we will be making the Antidote to Most Common Poisons."I gather my books and leave the dungeons.

During the break, Rose and I go to our dorm to decide what to wear in Hogsmeade. I pick out my clothes and lay them on my bed, just before the bell rings. I grab the books for my next lesson, and run to the Charms Corridor.

We get to Charms and sit in our usual seats. "Now," says Professor Flitwick, "Today, we will be working from the textbooks." There is an audible groan. "Please turn to page seventy-nine." The gentle rustle of paper fills the classroom as we open our books and gather parchment. I begin to write my essay, and the lesson slowly drifts by. Finally, the bell rings and we rush out of the room.

History of Magic went by so quickly I literally cannot remember it.

In Potions, we start gathering ingredients for Wigglewort potion, which we will not be making until we reach one of the higher years. Unfortunately, I have an allergic reaction to one of the plants. "Ow!" I cry out, the leaf burning my skin and bringing up a nasty, purple rash. "Professor!" Giselle calls Slughorn over, her voice filled with alarm and concern. "Oh dear," the teacher mutters. "Weasley! Take Miss Jones to the Hospital Wing!" He adds to Rose. She nods, and we leave the classroom.

"What happened?" Rose asks me, worried. "Allergic reaction," I explain. She nods, and we reach the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey and her assistant, Madame Abbott, rush over when they see my swollen hand. "Allergic reaction?" Madame Pomfrey says, more a statement than a question. I nod. "Weasley, you can leave," she adds. Rose walks off, giving me a worried glance before exiting the room. "I can heal it, but it might take a few hours," the strict mediwitch explains. I give her a weak smile, and she points to one of the beds. "Sit yourself down, I`ll get Miss Weasley to take notes for your next class." I sit on the bed, picking up a magazine from the table. The _Quibbler. _I smile, this magazine is run by Sky`s mother`s family. I flick through the articles, whilst Madame Pomfrey gathers some ointment for my rash.

Finally, at lunchtime, Pomfrey lets me leave. My bandaged arm still stings, but it should be healing a lot quicker. I head to the hall, meeting up with Rose on the way. "How`s your hand?" She asks. I grimace, "Better, I guess." She pats my shoulder. "Okay, so we eat lunch as fast as possible; get changed; hang out with the girls; then meet Dom, ready to go to Hogsmeade. I nod my head at her plan. We sit at the Ravenclaw table. "What happened?" Sky demands. "Allergic reaction in Potions," I explain, before wolfing down a jam sandwich. Daniel Boot, a boy in the year above me, stares at me in amazement. I chuckle at his expression. "Time to get changed!" Rose yells before dragging me off to the Tower.

We laugh our way through the entrance; Rose had stumbled over so many stairs in her rush that we had started giggling like crazy people. "Okay," Rose says, catching her breath after a good five minutes, "We need to get changed." We go up the stairs to the girls' dorm, still grinning like mad. I grab the clothes on and pull the curtains surrounding my bed closed. I pull on my long-sleeved, leopard printed top along with my dark skinny jeans. Finally, I zip up my black riding boots and open the curtains.

I stand in front of the mirror, brushing my hair. Rose steps out from her 'changing room.' She is wearing a cream silk top with black leggings. "You`re going to freeze to death in that," I point out. She shrugs it off like it`s nothing, but I see her pick up a leather jacket that has a heating enchantment on it. I smirk at her. I grab my own jacket, chocolate brown with hazel coloured fur lining, and we head downstairs.

In the queue to get to Hogsmeade, a tall girl with light ginger hair waves us over. As we get closer, I recognise Dominique Weasley. "Ready to go?" She asks us. Rose and I nod, and we leave the school.

On the coach ride, I ask Dom what is pulling the carriages. "They are thestrals," she answers, "They are only visible to people who have witnessed death. Uncle Harry says they are quite intimidating to see, but that they are really very gentle and majestic creatures." I nod, taking in the information. The coach halts to a stop, and we clamber out. "Oh!" I remember, "I told James we would meet his group at the Three Broomsticks." Rose and Dom smile, and we head towards the cosy pub.

As we enter the Three Broomsticks, a wave of heat and sound hits us. The place is filled with laughter, and I can`t help but grin as we sit down at the table. Dominique orders a round of something called Butterbeer. At me worried glance, she laughs. "Don`t panic! It`s not alcohol, just very sugary," She explains. I nod and smile. Soon, a barmaid comes over with three bottles of a honey coloured liquid. I take my bottle gratefully, and we start talking about schoolwork. After around ten minutes, the door opens up again and James, Fred, Hannah, Evie and Teddy walk in. I wave them over to the table we are sitting at. "Afternoon!" James grins, as Teddy orders some more Butterbeer. "So, the plan is: Madame Malkins **(A/N: Hogsmeade branch.)**; Honeydukes; and then to see George, he`s visiting Wizard Wheezes here today," Rose goes into her battle plan mode. Everyone nods in agreement. We drain our Butterbeer bottles, before leaving the crowded pub.

We wander down the street, dead leaves blowing in the wind. I laugh as Hannah's own scarf hits her in the face. She scowls, picking up a bundle of leaves. "Whoa, you do _not _want to start a leaf fight with Lizzie," Teddy warns, "Yesterday, she snuck up on Scorpius, and he wasn`t even part of the fight!" I chuckle. "Besides, don`t you think we had enough time throwing leaves yesterday? Today is for shopping!" Rose exclaims, and I nod in agreement. Hannah huffs, but we ignore her as we enter Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

As soon as we go in the shop, Rose and Evie dash off to find the perfect dresses. Hannah looks at me, raising an eyebrow. I shrug, and race of to find my own dress. I hear some of the boy's chuckle at us, but I carry on looking through the racks of stunning clothes. Finally, I find the perfect dress. I stand there for a while, admiring the shimmering fabric, before taking it for fitting. I stand on the stool, next to Evie. Her dress is a two-piece, but it can still go under the category of formal. Once we have our dresses or, in the boys` case, robes fitted, we begin looking through things like shoes and accessories. I pick out a few bits, before paying for my outfit and leaving the shop.

Once outside, the bitter Autumn wind whips my hair about in all directions. Rose laughs at me. All of a sudden, a gust of wind steals the hat off of her head. I smirk at her as she glares. We walk towards Honeydukes, the sweet shop. We step inside, staring at the mouth watering sweets. Rose and I look at eachother, before running off to buy the most things. I gather Chocolate Frogs, slabs of toffe, fudge and chocolate, Ice Mice, Pepper Imps, Fizzing Whizzbeez, Sugar Quills, and so much more. I even take a free sample of 'Cough Drops,' a type of hard candy that sends you into coughing fits. I plan on giving some to Burtkall and Sniding.

Leaving the shop, I pop open a Chocolate Frog. "What card d`you get?" Hannah asks, chewing on some Bertie Botts. I look at the card. There is a picture of a woman with bright pink hair. She changes it to blue, then back again. I read the writing on the back.

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Married to Remus Lupin, Tonks was a Metaphamorgus. She was a trained Auror, and part of the second Order of the was a Hufflepuff whilst at Hogwarts. She was known to be clumsy and to hex anyone who called her by her first name. Unfortunately, Tonks was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts._

I look up when Teddy asks, "Who did you get, Liz?" He peers over my shoulder. "Oh," his voice sounds dull, hollow. I look up at the boy who has become an older brother to me. He`s blinking back tears. I hug him, whilst the others carry on walking towards the joke shop. "She sounds amazing," I tell Teddy with a sad smile. He nods. "Come on you two!" Evie calls over to us. Teddy chuckles slightly, and we run to catch up with the others.

We walk into the bright orange shop, an identical twin to the one in Diagon Alley. As I spot George, I turn my appearance to how I looked last time I saw him. Ginger with lots of freckles. "Alright you lot?" George asks us with a grin. Rose and Dominique give their uncle a hug. "You too, Lizzie," George chuckled. I join in on the group hug. "How`s school treating you?" the jolly red head asks us. "Fine, apart from a couple of predjudice little brats," Rose explains. George raises an eyebrow. "Slytherins, by any chance?" he asks. I shake my head. "Only one. The other two are a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw," I tell him. He seems shocked by that, "A mean Hufflepuff?" He mutters to himself, "Anyway, what`s the Slytherin called?" He asks the last part louder. "Savana Parkinson-Knott," Hannah says. "You`ll be Ollie`s kid, then?" George asks her. She nods, "How`d you guess?" George chuckles, "I`ve known Oliver since my first year of school. You look and act extremely like him." Hannah nods her head. "Anyway, what about Malfoy`s kid. Not giving you any trouble, is he?" Rose`s uncle asks us. I smirk, "You mean Scorpius? That boy couldn`t hurt a fly!" Rose grins, "Scorp`s got a soft spot for Liz. Asked her to the ball on the first day of lessons!" I blush. "As long as you guys are okay with him, I am," George shrugs. "Crikey, look at the time! We`ve gotta get back to Hogwarts!" Teddy calls. We all sigh, and trudge back to the station to get on the carriages.

**Authors note: can you find the Very Potter Musical quote in that chapter?**


	13. Chapter 12: Sunday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter****. I only own the plot and the characters that I create.**

The next morning, Rose receives a letter from her mother, telling her about the Room of Requirement. Apparently, you walk past it thinking of what you need and a door will appear, leading to a room that has that thing in it. It`s on the seventh floor, so Rose and I go look for it. We find it, but the bell for class rings before we can test it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week flies by, until it`s finally Sunday. I wake up in a terrible mood. I`m tired and my head is pounding. I pull my long, white blonde hair into a high ponytail, the dead straight tips reaching the centre of my back. I pull on a studded black long sleeved shirt and some black leggings, before applying mascara and eyeliner around my cold blue eyes.

I head downstairs by myself, enjoying the peace. I sit down in my usual spot at the Ravenclaw table. "Morning!" my friends exclaim. I groan and roll my eyes at their perkiness. "What`s up with you?" Becky White asks.

"You people are too perky," I explain. Rose gives me a disapproving look, so I grab my bag and head to the Gryffindor table.

As I sit down, Hannah beams at me. I instantly know this was a mistake. "So," Evie starts talking, "We need you to test the Room of Requirement today, so we can begin to plan the sleepover." I nod, not really listening. "Are you even listening?" she asks, annoyed. I don`t answer. "LIZZIE!" she shouts in my ear.

"Gryffindork," I growl, before walking over to the Hufflepuff table.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" Sniding glares at me. I ignore her, and sit with Giselle. She instantly starts talking. I sigh at her rambling. Suddenly, Burtkall comes over to sit with Sniding. I apologise to Giselle, and quickly dash over to the Slytherin table.

I spot Scorpius sitting by himself, so I go sit with him. "Morning," he says, "What`s up?" I sigh,

"My friends are too perky." Scorp chuckles.

"Well," He says suddenly, "I hope you weren`t looking for any peace and quiet," he points over to the door, where Savana and a friend are making their way towards us from. I groan, and start changing my appearance.

"I am your French cousin Amira. I don`t speak English, and I am on a student exchange for the day," I mutter to Scorpius. He nods. I take out my compact mirror. My skin is a lot paler, my face thinner and my nose smaller. I quickly make my eyes a more grey colour.

"Whoa," Scorpius says, "I can barely recognise you!" I smirk at him, before tucking into a fruit salad.

"Scorpius!" The irritating voice of Savana calls. He groans at her. I notice the girl next to her, Shannon Falvey.

"Who`s this?" Shannon asks Scorpius. "Oh, this is my cousin Amira. She`s here on a French exchange programme with Beauxbatons. I have to teach here English," he lies smoothly. The two girls nod their heads.

"So, Scorpy, want to go hang out in the Common Room?" Savana asks. Scorpius looks annoyed,

"No, sorry, I`ve gotta start teaching Amira," and with that, he drags me to the Entrance Hall.

"So, what should we do now?" Scorpius asks.

I shrug, "Well, the girls want me to test out the Room of Requirement. We could hang out there, watch a movie?" I suggest. He looks confused at that last part, but nods anyway. I show him where the Room is, and tell him what we need to do to get in. "Okay," I say, "The thing we need to think of is _we need somewhere to watch muggle movies." _He still looks confused, but he nods anyway. I think that phrase over and over until a grand looking door appears. "Come on, Scorp!" I say and I drag him inside.

I look around the room in amazement. There is a huge cinema-like screen, two comfy beanbag chairs, a book case full of DVDs, a hot chocolate/coffee machine, surround sound speakers, and of course a DVD player. I look at Scorp, and giggle at his dumbfounded expression. I pull him over to the book case, and begin to look through the movies. Eventually, I pick out an old film **(A/N: remember, this is set in 2017) **called the Hunger Games. I read the description on the back, and Scorpius agrees that it sounds interesting.

"You still haven`t explained what movies are," Scorpius explain. I wave my hand, and hand him the popcorn. He shrugs and sits on the beanbag next to me.

After the movie, I make us each a hot chocolate. "Thanks," Scorpius says as I hand him a mug.

"What should we do now?" I ask.

"Well, we could always watch the next one," Scorpius suggests. I laugh at him. He pouts. "We could go see Mr. Hagrid, and help him feed the Hippogriffs," He says. I nod my head in agreement, and we leave the Room.

We go outside and head down to the little hut on the edge of the forest. I knock on the door. "Ello?" calls a gruff voice. Mr. Hagrid opens the door, "What d`you two want?" then he sees me. "You`re Rosie`s friend, ain`t you?" he asks. I nod,

"We were wondering if we could help feed the baby hippogriffs?" Hagrid chuckles, then looks shocked when he sees Scorp.

"Didn` your father ever tell you about the time `e nearly `ad a hippogriff executed?" he questions the young Slytherin. I`m surprised, but Scorp nods.

"My father was very melodramatic when he was at school. I`m very sorry for the trouble he caused," my friend admits. I smile at him, and Hagrid lets us in.

The baby hippogriffs are very cute. Scorpius and I feed them small, dead ferrets. Apparently, baby hippogriffs are a lot more trusting than adult ones. One, a gorgeous black one called Leadfeather, has taken a liking to me and follows me around the hut. Hagrid chuckles at the small creatures antics. We stay with Hagrid until six o'clock, chatting, drinking tea and playing with the cute little hippogriffs.

We leave the hut. "Why don`t we go see the thestrals?" I suggest.

Scorp rolls his eyes, "Duh, we can`t _see _them."

I scowl at him, "But that`s just it! All year they get ignored or feared, why don`t we go give them some of these remaining ferrets?" I point to the bag. He sighs and follows me to the edge of the forest. I hear the branches on the floor break under the weight of the invisible creatures. I open the bag and leave it on the floor.

"Happy?" Scorpius asks. "Yes," I say, smiling.

As we walk back to the castle, it becomes very cold. I shiver. Scorpius pulls off his Slytherin hoodie and chucks it to me. I smile gratefully at him, then notice that he`s only got a t-shirt on. "You`re going to freeze," I point out.

He shakes his head, "It`s enchanted to keep me at just the right temperature."

I scowl at him, "Bloody rich kids," I mutter. He smirks.

Suddenly, the temperature drops further, and even Scorp is shivering slightly. I notice a dark, hooded figure in the distance. "What`s that?" I ask my companion, as I point to the figure.

He sighs, "That`s the cemetery and memorial plot, dummy."

I glare at him, "I know _that, _I mean who is that cloaked person?" As we near the figure, I start feeling more and more depressed. Once we`re close enough to be able to hear the persons rattling breath, I feel Scorp stop next to me.

"Lizzie," he whispers, "Run back to the hut." The figure now floating in front of the castle entrance. "Lizzie, run!" Scorpius says a little louder.

"Why, what is that?" I ask, my voice is laced with fear.

"It`s a Dementor. Now get back to Hagrid`s. I`ll be right behind you." I stand my ground. "Are you _trying _to have your soul sucked out?" He asks, angry.

"No. But I`m not leaving until you are," I tell him. He sighs in defeat, and we quickly turn.

We quietly run back to Hagrid's house, the darkness of the evening making it harder to do that. I can hear the Dementor`s breath, telling me that the creature is following us. "Hagrid!" I shriek at the door of the hut, "HELP! There`s a Dementor out here!" The door is thrown open and we dash inside.

"What d`you mean, a Dementor?" the giant man asks after slamming the door shut. Scorpius and I explain what happened. Hagrid goes pale. "We need to aler' the 'eadmistress." I nod my head in agreement.

"But," Scorpius reminds us, "There`s a Dementor out there right now, and neither Lizzie or I can produce a Patronus. How are we meant to get back to the school?"

Hagrid thinks for a moment, "I 'ave an owl that we could use to send a message."

I brighten at that. "I can write the message, if you like," I suggest. Hagrid nods his head. I take out a quill from my back along with parchment.

_Dear Headmistress_

_Scorpius Malfoy and I are currently stuck at Mr. Hagrid`s house. There is a Dementor outside and none of us can get rid of it. Could we please have some help?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lizzie Jones._

I hand the note to Hagrid, who attaches it to the leg of a tiny owl. He sends the owl off to the Headmistress, and makes us all some tea.

After about fifteen minutes, there is a knock on the door. "It`s safe to come out now," the voice of Profesor Thomas calls. I open the door and we head up to the castle with the Defence teacher.

Once back in the school, I check my watch. "Half an hour till curfew," I announce.

"Why don`t we go back to the Room?" Scorp suggests. Then I have an idea.

"Okay, but I`ve gotta grab something from my dorm first," I agree. He nods, and I head up to the Tower.

Once in the dorm, I pick up my tablet. It`s one of the few muggle electronics that don`t fuse out around me, but it dosn`t work in the school. I hurry to the seventh floor, where I meet Scorpius. I walk past the entrance to the Room three times, thinking _I need somewhere that I can use muggle electronics. _The grand door reappears, and we go inside.

The place is like an ordinary common room. Sofas, tables, tapestries and a roaring fire. I sit down and take the tablet out of my bag. "I`m going to video call my mum," I explain to the confused Slytherin. That just puzzles him even more. "It`s like those movies earlier, but I can talk to my mum and she can reply," I tell him. He nods, but I can tell he doesn`t fully understand.

I sit on the blue sofa and turn on the device. Once the apps have loaded, I open the video call menu. I scroll through the contacts and call my the third ring, she picks up.

"Hello?" she asks, looking confused, "With whom am I speaking?" I`m puzzled, but then I catch sight of myself in th bottom left hand corner. I haven`t changed my looks back to normal, and I still have my disguise of Amira on. With my sharp features, white blond hair and Slytherin hoodie, I could pass for Scorpius` twin.

"Mum, it`s me. Lizzie!" I explain. At my voice, recognition shows in my mum`s eyes.

"You look so different! And I thought you said you were in Ravenclaw?" She asks, looking at the borrowed green hoodie.

"I am," I explain, "This is my friends hoodie. We went outside earlier so he leant it to me." I think for a moment, before saying, "Actually, he`s here now." I pull Scorpius in front of the camera, so that my mum can see him. "Mum, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorp, this is my mum!" I say, smiling. Scorpius greets my mum, before dashing off to make some hot chocolate. Mum chuckles with me.

"So, how`s school?" she asks.

After twenty minutes of conversation, Scorp warns me that it`s nearing curfew. I say goodbye to my mum, before ending the call and switching off the tablet. "We should do this again," I say to the Slytherin once we have left the Room.

"Same time and place, next week?" he asks. I nod. We both turn to leave. Once I`m halfway down the corridor, I remember something.

"Oh, and Scorpius?" I call, turning to face the boy. As he turns around, I throw the hoodie into his face. "Thanks," I chuckle.


	14. Chapter 13: Cupcakes and Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

Before I know it, it`s Tuesday afternoon. I meet Fred and James in the Entrance Hall. "Is everything ready?" I ask the two boys. James just smirks as Fred hands me a potion clearly labelled 'Sleeping Draught.' The plan is for me to put the draught into a cupcake, which I will ask Scorpius to give to Savana. Once she has eaten it, the potion will take effect and Scorp will take her and put her in the Room of Requirement. Then, I will impersonate Savana and cause a ruckus in front of the Headmistress' office, keeping Mcgonnagle distracted whilst the boys set up the fireworks and swamps.

I take a green and silver cupcake from my bag, and an icing bag. I pour the potion into the icing bag and make a small hole in the top of the cake. Once I have poured in the potion, I ice the cake with some silver icing so that the hole doesn`t show. I put it in the basket, along with some cupcakes (normal ones, obviously) that I made for my friends.

I skip into the Great Hall, careful not to swing the basket of cakes. I go over to the Slytherin table and give Scorpius two cakes.

"The ice blue one is your one," I explain as I hand him the cupcakes.

"Thanks Lizzie!" He says, beaming at me.

I grin at him, "Just be careful not to get them mixed up," I warn. He nods, and I skip over to the Gryffindor table.

"Cupcakes for my Gryfindork buddies!" I call to my friends at that table. Evie glares at me. "What?" I say in an innocent voice, "I`m giving out free stuff. I have to insult you to counteract that." Hannah chuckles. I hand her a deep blue coloured cake, and a purple/blue one to Evie. I give a red and gold one to Albus and a yellow one to Fizzah. I leave James and Fred`s ones in the basket, I`ll give them theirs once they are finished with their prank.

Once the Gryffindors have their cakes, I go to the Hufflepuffs. I give Giselle a frog-green cake and Lucas (Skylar`s twin) a yellow and black one. They smile gratefully, and I head to the Ravenclaw table.

I`m rushing now. I have five minutes to give out the last of the cakes, change my appearance and head to the area outside of Mcgonnagle`s office. I can see Scorpius leading a drowsy Savana outside of the Hall. I reach my table and give out the cakes. "Purple for Rachael, turquoise for Sky, silver and red for Rose," I say as I pass the cakes to each of my friends. Once the basket is empty, save for the boys` cakes, I rush out of the Hall.

I dash to the nearest bathroom and take out my camera. I search for the picture of Savana Parkinson-Knott and change my appearance to match hers. I then pull my black hair into a plate, like hers is today, and exchange my Ravenclaw tie for the Slytherin one that Scorp leant me. Luckily, Ellie Aceton and I get along, and she has leant me one of her jumpers and a spare robe. I rush out of the bathroom and head to the Head`s office.

It`s great being almost-family with one of the greatest pranksters of all time. I take out the voice changing sweet that Uncle George sent me once he heard of the prank. I mutter the incantation and state the name of the person`s voice. I eat the bright pink sweet and test it out.

"Hello?" I say, and then nod. My voice is the perfect copy of Savana`s.

A not hovers above my head and the butterflies in my stomach intensify. The note is the signal to begin the distraction.

"I demand to see the Head!" I screech. "I am not pleased with the amount of filthy muggle-borns in this school!" If I can land Savana a detention, then great. But I won`t yell an illegal word and risk getting her expelled. "It`s disgusting that we have to work with these unworthy students, I`d rather be a house-elf!" I carry on my rant, hoping for one of the teachers to get the Headmistress. There`s a bit of a crowd now. "What are you lot looking at? Aren`t you sick of working with scum?" I shriek. I feel awful, but it`ll be worth it if the prank succeeds.

"What is going on here?" the voice of the Headmistress booms throughout the corridor. All of the surrounding students and teachers point to me. "Miss Parkinson-Knott, I`m very disappointed in you!" the teacher looks furious, "Fifty points from Slytherin!" _Sorry Scorp, _I think to myself.

The Head is about to lead me to her office when a loud _**BANG **_echoes throughout the school. Hundreds of tiny lights start floating in the corridor, and I know the prank has begun.

I run to the Transfiguration Courtyard, quickly changing my appearance to what I wore the other day – Amira, Scorpius` French cousin that we created. That way, if Savana is awake, she won`t get suspicious. When I reach the courtyard, I admire the fireworks that are exploding above a Portable Swamp. At the other side of the courtyard, Fred and James are high-fiving. James leans over and lights one last firework.

A huge, red and gold lion starts charging around the grounds. As I look closer, I realise it is made out of tiny fireworks. It reaches the Forbidden Forest, and explodes into little, sparkling particles. The firework spells out, 'Fred and James, official winners of the Annual Prank Wars.'

I head over to the two Gryffindors.

"I thought the winners are decided at the end of the year?" I ask the boys.

"They are," says James.

"We`re just hopeful," explains Fred.

I chuckle at the boys antics, before handing them each a cupcake. A gold one for Fred and a red one for James. They grin at me.

"Cheers Eliza!" they call at the same time. I glare at them playfully, before I catch sight of Scorpius.

I wave goodbye to James and Fred, heading over to see Scorp.

"How`s Savana?" I ask the Slytherin.

"Still sound asleep," he replies. I grin. "It's weird talking to you when you`re basically my twin, can you change back?" Scorpius asks. I nod, quickly making my straight hair a lot shorter and a bit darker. I take out my compact mirror and concentrate on turning back my facial features. I leave my eyes the same colour, though.

"Better?"

"Much. You know, green suits you," Scorp chuckles. I`m confused for a moment, before I realise I`m still in Slytherin uniform.

"I`d better go get changed so that no one gets suspicious," I say, waving goodbye to the blonde.

I head back to the bathroom to change into my Ravenclaw uniform. Once I`m completely back to normal, I realise there`s still a cupcake in the basket. I rush to the Library.

Just as I knew he would be, Teddy Lupin is sitting at the back of the Library. Advanced Year students have a free period right now, and Teddy always reads whenever he can.

I head over to Teddy, basket in hand.

"Hey," I say to the nineteen year old boy. He looks up.

"Hello, Lizzie. What`s up?" he asks.

"Oh, at lunch I gave all my friends cupcakes, and I was wondering if you`d like one?" I offer, handing him a multi-coloured cake. He takes it, smiling.

"Thanks, Liz."

"Also, I was wondering if you`d like to have this?" I ask, putting the Chocolate frog card of his mother on the table. He looks shocked, but also a bit pleased.

"Are you sure? This card is one of the rare ones…" he trails off, staring at the photo of the mother he never knew.

"I`m sure. James was telling me that you collect, but you never get the ones of your parents. Besides, I don`t really collect the cards," I say.

"Th-thank you, Liz," He chokes out. I can see tears in his eyes. I hug the older boy.

"You`re welcome," I say with a sad smile, before leaving the Library.

**Authors Note: I know, this isn`t the longest chapter. I know, I haven`t updated much lately. But what with school, homework, chores and sleep, there isn`t much time in the day. Sorry **


	15. Chapter 14: Sleepover

**Hello to the **_** 534 **_**people who have viewed this story! For November 2014, there has been: 144 people in the United States, 58 in the UK, 18 in Slovenia, 13 in Poland, 11 in Austria, 7 in Canada, 6 in Puerto Rico, 6 in Romania, 5 in Belgium, 4 in the Russian Federation, 3 in Brazil, 3 in Lithuania, 2 in Australia, 1 in Spain and 1 person in the Netherlands. Thank you all so much! Free imaginary online cupcakes to you all! Reviews make me a happy hedgehog!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

Between lessons, studying, homework and leaf fights with my friends, time flies. Until, finally, it`s Friday.

For the whole day, I`m excited for the Girls Night In. I have invited all my friends that are girls, and so has everyone else. I`ve spent time in the Room, putting together the perfect soundtrack and setting out the furniture in the right way.

The bell rings to signal the end of the school day, and Rose and I are the first out of the classroom. We rush to the Tower, poor Rachael and Sky hurrying to keep up.

Once in our Dorm, we gather together make-up, clothes, DVDs (Rachael and me only), muggle devices, beauty products, appropriate spell books etc. Once our bags are full to the brim, we head to the Seventh Floor.

We stand in front of the Room`s entrance, all thinking the same thing: _We need somewhere to get ready, and to use muggle devices._

The grand doors slowly appear, and we head inside.

I recognise the room instantly, as I have been spending every afternoon in here, preparing it for tonight. The cream coloured walls are lines with shelves, filled with beauty books – both muggle and magical. In the centre of the largest wall, there is a flat screen television and a DVD player. The shelves below the T.V are filled with DVDs. The wooden floor is littered with rugs, chairs and beanbags. On the far left there is a hairdressing seat, complete with a sink, hairdryer, styling products, scissors and dye. To the far left is a table, covered with different types of make-up. There is also a wardrobe, filled with accessories for our dresses. To the right there is a door, and I know it leads to the bathroom. However, I don`t recognise the door to the left.

Rose squeals in delight at the room, whilst Rachael groans at the sight of the make-up. Sky instantly begins browsing through DVDs, but I head straight to the mystery door.

I open the door, and smile as I see a large dorm. There are four different colours of bed sheets: Red (for Hannah, Evie and Fizzah), blue (for Sky, Rose, Rachael and me), yellow (for Giselle and her friend Elsie Akini) and green for Ellie Aceton.

I leave the dormitory and go back to the main room. The girls have started flicking through the many books. I pick up the T.V. remote and switch it on.

"Ooh!" squeals Rachael, "Let's watch the _Hunger Games_!"

"No, I watched that last week," I protest.

"When?" Sky asks.

"Oh, on Sunday Scorpius and I were hanging out and we decided to watch it," I explain. The three other girls nod their heads. Just then, the door opens and Evie, Hannah and Fizzah enter.

"This is so cool!" Evie exclaims, running straight to the make-up table. Hannah just chuckles at her antics.

"Good evening," Fizzah greets. I smile at the crazy Gryffindor, who sits down on the sofa next to me.

"Who else is coming?" Hannah asks.

"Giselle and Elsie from Hufflepuff and Ellie from Slytherin," I tell her. She sits down next to me and Fizzah. "Let`s watch a horror movie!" she suggests.

"We have three hours till dinner," Evie announces, "Enough time to watch a movie, get changed and go downstairs."

The door opens again, and Giselle, Elsie and Ellie enter.

Hannah puts on a movie called the _Blair Witch Project. _After a very long two hours (or round about), we turn the lights back on and switch off the television.

"That was so creepy!" Rachael exclaims.

We all murmur our replies and head to the dormitory to get our clothes for dinner. I pull my dark blond hair into a side plait and put on a glittery turquoise jumper and black leggings.

"To dinner!" Giselle announces, her bright green hairband glistening in the dim light.

We head downstairs and go our separate ways once in the Great Hall. I head to the Ravenclaw table, but I can see Scorp waving me over to the Slytherin table. I join Ellie whilst walking over, then sit with the blond- haired boy.

"What`s up?" I ask Scorpius.

"Savana. She just went to grab some orange juice, but she is bugging me about how she wishes there was no rule on which people we could go with to the Ball. _'Then we could go to the ball together,'_" He put on the high, irritating voice that he uses whilst imitating Savana.

"So, am I here to give you company? Or to distract the Queen of Annoying?" I ask.

"Erm, maybe a bit of both?" Scorp says, looking a bit nervous. I glare at him playfully, but then I notice Savana heading over.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" she demands. Scorpius looks as if he`s about to say something, but I get there first.

"Not to see you, if that`s what you`re thinking," I retort, "Actually, pug-face, I was here to see my dear friend Scorpius, and to discuss what time he will be picking me up for the ball tomorrow," I say. Savana starts fuming.

"You`re taking the Mudblood, Scorpy?"She all but screams. 'Scorpy' glares at me.

"What?" I say innocently, "I`m distracting her from the previous issue!" Just then, Savana throws something onto my head.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"Oh, just something to make sure you won`t look anywhere _near _as good as I do tomorrow," she says, smirking. I roll my eyes.

"Oh don`t worry. I could look better than you, even if I grew tentacles!" I retort, taking out my compact mirror. When I look at it, I chuckle. Savana still doesn`t know about me being a Metaphamorgus. She has dyed my hair a dark blue and made it extremely curly. My face is covered with freckles and my eyes are luminous green.

"Thanks, Savana. I quite like these colours!" I exclaim. With that, I use my powers to make my hair straight whilst only the tips become dark blue. Once the rest of my hair is blond again, I make my green eyes a few shades darker and reduce the amount of freckles.

"Wh-what?" Savana stutters. I just grin at her dumbfounded expression.

"I`m a Metaphamorgus, obviously," I explain.

"N-no, you can`t be. You`re a Mudblood!" she exclaims. I raise an eyebrow and look towards Scorpius.

"Show her, if you want," he says. I grin and make my hair a light ginger colour, my face thinner and my eyes brown. Savana spits out the juice she just drank and walks off.

"That got rid of that problem," I say, chuckling. Scorpius smirks, then waves to someone. "Who`s that?" I ask.

"Your Gryffindor friends," Scorp replies. I turn around to see Hannah and Fred walking over to us.

"Hey, Gryffindorks," both Scorpius and I smirk once they reach us. I turn to the Slytherin and high-five him before looking back at my two friends.

"So, what can I do for you two lions?" I ask them.

"Have you figured out how Fred and I can go together tomorrow?" Hannah asks. I nod.

"I overheard McGonagall telling Hagrid about this rule," I explain, "If two people without dates enter one after another, no matter what their house, they will be made partners." Hannah thanks me and heads off to talk to Evie.

"Thanks, Eliza," Fred grins. I sigh.

"One day, Frederick, you will learn my preferred name," I say whilst glaring at him.

Fred sticks his tongue out at me, then heads off after Hannah.

"My friends are insane," I grumble.

"I take offense to that," Scorpius complains. I giggle at him.

"You being one of the less insane people," I assure Scorpius. He smiles at that.

"What are you doing tonight?" Scorp asks.

"The girls and I are having a sleepover in the Room of Requirement to get ready for tomorrow," I explain.

"Oh, yeah," he nods, "I remember Ellie mentioning it.

Suddenly, I see Rose waving me over to the Entrance Hall. I say goodbye to Scorpius and I head over to Rose, as do all the other girls.

"Ready to go back to the Room?" she asks us all. We murmur our answers and head up to the Seventh Floor.

When we get back, Rachael puts a Disney movie on and we all start getting drinks and popcorn from the mini kitchen that has appeared.

Once the movie (_Lady and the Tramp) _has finished, I go into the bathroom and run a bath in the oversized tub. Once the bath is ready, I drop in my Exploding Bath Bomb. The noise it creates is incredible.

"What was that?" I hear Giselle shout. I chuckle.

"One of Uncle George`s products!" I call.

"Exploding Bath Bomb?" Rose asks.

"You got it!" I answer.

I jump into the glittering gold bath.

After my bath, I put on one of my many cute nightdresses. This one is grey, and it says **I 3 cupcakes **in bold, pink stitching. There is a cartoon of a cupcake on it. I pull on a pair of shorts, and wrap my damp hair into a messy topknot.

I leave the bathroom, and see that the girls are watching _Beauty and the Beast. _I groan at the irritating song that`s playing, and go into the dormitory.

"Hey!" Rose calls me back to the main room.

"What? Don`t try and make me watch another Disney, they`re just too perky!" I complain.

"No, we`re putting on face masks!" She explains.

I go into the main room to see the girls all sitting in front of the large mirror. Rose hands each of the other girls a bottle of face-mask stuff.

"Want one?" she asks me. I nod my head and she throws me a bottle.

"Aren`t you going to use one?" I question.

"No, I did one yesterday. Too many face masks in a short space of time probably isn`t the best thing to do," Rose explains.

"Oh, okay," I say. I put on the face mask, and then see Rachael getting out her camera.

"What are doing?" I ask.

"Well, we all look pretty ridiculous right now, so we might as well take photos!" the shorter girl answers. We all start pulling silly faces whilst Rose takes photographs for us.

"I have some of the potion to make these move, if you want it Rachael," Skylar says. They both go into the dorm and I notice yet another door appearing. I open it to see a pitch black room.

"There`s a dark room in here, Rachael. You can develop the pictures now," I shout to the dormitory door.

"Cool!" she replies, and comes out holding the camera and a potion. She goes into the dark room.

About a half an hour later, we`re all really tired and ready to go to bed.

"Can we take off the face masks yet?" I ask Rose.

"Give it another five minutes, then you can peel it off," she answers. Just then, there`s a knock at the door.

"Rose, someone's knocking at the door!" I call. She looks confused, and then goes to the door. I sit on the sofa and start reading a book. I hear Rose talking to whoever is at the door. Then, to my surprise, she turns and calls me over.

"It`s for you!" She says. I walk over and see who it is at the door.

"Scorpius!" I greet. Rose goes back into the Room. "What`s up?" I ask.

Scorpius looks like he`s about to say something, but then he catches sight of the face mask I`m wearing.

"What is _that?" _He asks.

"It`s a face mask," I explain over his laughing. After about three minutes of his constant laughter, I grow impatient.

"One moment," I say, and I slam the door in his face.

I go into the bathroom and peel off the mask, making sure to get it all off. Then I go back to the door and find a giggling Scorpius still standing there.

"Now," I say to him, "What do you want?"

"No need to be snappy," Scorp replies. "I wanted to know which of these will go with your outfit."

Then I notice that he`s holding around ten different ties. I raise an eyebrow.

"Impressive collection of ties," I say. "Hmm..." I point to a black silk tie, "That one."

"Thanks, Lizzie. See you tomorrow!" Scorpius replies. "I`ll meet you at the bottom of the staircase on the Entrance Hall."

"Bye, Scorp!" I call to him as he leaves.

I go back into the Room. Everyone is in the dormitory. I go to dorm. A few of the others are chatting, but as soon as I sit on my blue bed, I fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Preparing for the Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Reviews make me a happy hedgehog.**

The next morning, I wake to Rose jumping about the dormitory.

"IT`S THE BALL TODAY!" She screams. I throw a pillow at her.

"We know! Shut up!" I shout at my best friend.

"What are you two Ravenclaws shouting about?" Hannah asks.

"Rose is hyper," I explain. Sky groans, she has obviously dealt with a hyperactive Rose before.

"How do we fix it?" Giselle asks Sky.

"Slap her." And before anyone can stop me, I hit Rose across the face with a pillow.

"Thank you!" Everyone calls to me, once Rose has calmed down.

"Okay, so breakfast is in half an hour. Everyone, get dressed. But don`t put on anything that hints towards what you`re wearing tonight. Casual clothes only!" Rose has gone into army mode. She`ll take charge and become a commander. It gets really irritating sometimes, but it is quite funny.

I pull my hair- dark blue, almost black in colour- into a braid. I put on a blue t-shirt that has the Hogwarts emblem on it. I turn my eyes the same grey colour as the emblem, which is only the outlines of the house badges. I put on some grey leggings and lacy black slip-on shoes.

Ellie and I go out into the main room. We`re the only ones ready, and breakfast starts in ten minutes. We walk down together. I go and sit with her and Scorpius at the Slytherin table.

"It`s so cold in here!" I complain, shivering.

"You`re the one who decided to wear a t-shirt in September," I points out. I glare at her.

"Here you go, Liz," Scorpius hands me his Slytherin hoodie. I smile gratefully at him.

"Are we still going to watch a movie tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Yeah! I can`t wait to watch _Catching Fire_!" He replies. I grin at his enthuisiasm. The breakfast plates fill up, and I grab some fruit.

"How can you only ever eat fruit for breakfast?" Scorpius asks.

"I don`t. Sometimes I have toast," I tell him. He chuckles.

After breakfast, we all head back to the Room. We watch movies until Lunch, because the Ball isn`t until six oclock. I chuckle as Rachael sings along to all of the Disney songs. During those movies, I read some of the books on make-up. There are some great tips on hair as well.

At Lunch, I eat a sandwich and head to the Library. I sit, reading Hogwarts: A History, there until Burtkall comes in. Before she can see me, I change my appearance to 'Amira Malfoy'.

"I`ve never seen you around before, what`s your name?" Burtkall asks me, once she has spotted me. I pull a confused face, and hold up my hand to ask her to stop speaking for a moment. I take out my wand and mutter the incantation for a translation spell. I don`t actually cast the spell, though, because I don`t need it.

"I am sorry," I say, putting on a thick French accent, "But I am not from here. May I put a translation spell on this area so I can understand you?" Burtkall nods. Again, I pretend to cast a spell on the area we are sitting in.

"What were you saying before I cast the spell?" I ask, keeping the strong accent.

"I asked what your name is," Burtkall repeats. I smile.

"Amira Malfoy. As you can probably tell, I am from France. My cousin Scorpius has been giving me English lessons, but I find it easier to use a translation charm," I lie.

"My name is Verity Burtkall. I don`t see you often, what house are you in?" She asks.

Pointing to the borrowed jumper, I reply, "I am in Slytherin. You do not see me often because I am an exchange student. I don`t take part in all of the lessons, and I prefer to eat alone." She nods.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," then she pauses for a moment. "You are a pureblood, aren`t you? Not a halfblood or blood traitor?"

Pulling a proud look, I answer, "Of course! I don`t call muggle-borns Mudbloods, however, as it is such an uncreative insult." At this, Burtkall blushes slightly. I secretely smirk.

"Well, I must leave. Lunch is over and I need to meet my friend," She says. I wave goodbye, and pretend to remove the imaginary enchantment.

Once she has left, I change my appearance back. I go to the Room of Requirement to meet up with the girls. I go in, and they attack me with questions.

"QUIET!" I yell at the others. It goes silent in the room.

"Where were you?" Rose asks.

"In the Library, pretending to be a French Malfoy and tricking Burtkall," I grin. Immediatley, the questions start up again. After I explain what happened in the Library, Ellie looks surprised.

"How are you not in Slytherin?!" She demands. I just smirk at her.

"Okay, it`s half past two. We should start doing hair now, because there are quite a few of us," Rose announces. "Everyone, form a qeue at the Hair Dressing Area."

We line up where Rose told us to.

"We will go from youngest to oldest," She continues. We shuffle about in the queu. First to have her hair done is Skylar. Rose washes her hair, and puts it into lots of tiny braids. Using a book as her guidance, she puts a drying charm on Sky`s hair. Then she puts another charm on the long, light blond braids. With a bit of help from Evie, she undoes all the braids. Sky`s hair is in perfect waves. After spraying some hair spray, she is done.

Next is Rose herself. Evie does her hair. Rose`s curly, dark red locks are put into perfect ringlets. Now it`s my turn.

I make my hair dark blond and naturally wavy. Rose comes towards me with a fluffy black hair scrunchy. I glare at it and bare my teeth.

"You will drop the horrendous hair piece NOW," I tell Rose. She drops the scrunchy to the floor. I sneer at it and kick it away. Sky bursts out laughing. Rose gets a glittery black flower hair clip and shows it to me nervously. I smile and she slides it into my hair for me. I skip out of the seat.

I sit on the sofa and watch the other girls have their hair done. Evie`s ginger hair is put into a beautiful plait. Fizzah`s dark brown hair is straightened and left loose. Elsie`s hair is put into braids. Hannah`s short brown hair is made neater than usual. Rachael`s mousy brown hair has been extended, part of it has been put into a bun and the rest falls around her shoulders. Ellie`s blond and brown hair has been put into milkmaid plaits. Last but not least, Giselle`s frizzy blond hair has been put into a neat hair donut.

The hairstyles took so long to do, and it`s now quarter to four oclock. We all start putting on our dresses. My dress is a shimmering brown, one shouldered dress and the silky fabric is floor length. I change my eye colour to match my dress, then look at the other`s outfits.

Skylar is wearing a turquoise dress that cuts away at an angle to show the glittering black fabric underneath. Rose is wearing a silver, floor length dress with a deep red sash across it. Evie`s outfit is a flowing, strapless, blue and purple two piece. Fizzah is wearing a light blue dress with golden swirls. Elsie has a purple, floor length dress that has one sleeve. Hannah`s in a strapless, blue and purple dress that isn`t really short but it`s not floor length either. Rachael is in a cream dress that is in the style of Belle from Disney`s _Beauty and the Beast. _Ellie is wearing a black dress that cuts away to show the white silk underneath that is decorated with red and black swirls. I grin at Giselle –who is obsessed with frogs- dress. It is deep green and decorated with light yellow water lilies.

Once everyone is dressed, we open the wardrobe and choose accessories. I choose a glittering black shawl. Fizzah takes some golden bracelets. Elsie wears a plaited leather belt and Giselle selects a gold necklace decorated with emeralds.

"We have half an hour for make-up," Rose tells us. I sit at the dressing table. I put on some mascara and pale pink lip gloss, keeping it simple. Once everyone has their make-up on, we head downstairs. The Ball is about to begin.


	17. Chapter 16: The Ball

**Reviews make me a happy hedgehog!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own HP.**

I walk down the steps, my black slip on shoes clicking against the polished floors. We turn the corner, and I can see our dates waiting for us at the bottom of the staircase. In my head, I go through the list of partners.

Hannah-Fred

Evie- Charlie Woods

Skylar- Jackson Thomas (A Gryffindor)

Rose- Albus

Fizzah- Alfred Zabini (Ashleigh Zabini`s twin brother)

Elsie- Gregory Finnigan (Another Gryffindor)

Rachael- Lucas Longbottom

Ellie- Craig Creevey (A Hufflepuff) **(AN: Dennis` son, as Colin passed away in the war)**

Giselle- Louis Weasley (Dominique`s brother)

Me- Scorpius

I reach the bottom of the staircase, and I see Scorpius talking to Albus. I tap his shoulder and he turns around. His usually messy hair has been sleeked back with gel, and he`s wearing a black suit.

"Hey," I greet.

"You look great," He says.

"Thanks. You don`t scrub up too bad yourself," I joke. He puts a hand over his heart and pretends to look offended.

"That hurt," He says.

"Aww, did I break your fragile ego?" I tease the Slytherin as we enter the Great Hall. It`s beautiful in there. The tables are gone and each of the four walls has been decorated with tapestries showing the House crests. At a closer glance, I see that the crests have been made using the names of every student that has ever been in that house. Tiny leaves fall from the ceiling, vanishing before they hit the ground. A stage has been put up and a band is playing both Muggle and Wizard songs.

"Welcome to the first, annual, Welcoming Ball!" Headmistress McGonagall announces. A song begins to play, and Scorpius stands in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" He asks in a dramatic manner.

"I would be honoured," I giggle. Dominique has been giving me and Rose dancing lessons since last week. Whilst I`m not the greatest, I`m pretty good.

We stand up, and Scorpius leads me the dance floor. I see Fred and Hannah dancing as well. I notice that both James and Evie have ditched their dates and are dancing together. Rose and Albus are mucking about at the punch bowl. After a few minutes, the song ends.

"Let's get a drink," I suggest to Scorpius. We head over to the punch bowl and Scorp starts chatting with Al again. I`m glad to see they`re getting along, despite their parents` rivalry. Scorpius doesn`t have very many friends, as he doesn`t get along with most of his house.

An Ellie Goulding song starts to play, and we head back to the dance floor. As we dance, I sing along to the song. After a few minutes, Scorpius starts watching me as I sing. I stop singing and blush.

"What?" I ask him.

"You`re quite good at singing," He tells me.

"Thanks," I say, still blushing.

We carry on dancing for the next few songs, until we decide to sit down for a moment. Scorpius goes to the bathroom, and I sit by myself. I hum along to the song playing, but I stop when I notice Savana, Burtkall and Sniding heading over.

"Can`t I just have one peaceful day?" I ask them, sighing.

"Nope!" Sniding answers, popping the P.

"Great," I say sarcastically. "What do you three toads want?" I ask. Savana is wearing a bright pink, extremely short, strapless dress and she has a lot of make-up on. Sniding is wearing a very over-the-top dress that is covered with feathers and purple fake eye-lashes. Burtkall is in a white t-shirt and a black skirt.

"To make your life Hell, Mudblood," Burtkall sneers.

"Burtkall, just looking at your outfits is making my life Hell," I retort. Over Savana`s shoulder, I can see Scorpius coming back over. _Help me! _I mouth to him. He spots Savana and grimaces. He walks up behind the three girls and clears his throat.

"Scorpy!" Savana exclaims, turning around. She wraps her arms around his neck, but he pushes her away.

"Lizzie, shall we go and dance?" He asks, turning to me. I smile gratefully, and we head back to the dance floor.

"What did they want?" Scorpius asks me.

"They wanted to, and I quote this, _'Make my life Hell.'"_

"What did you say to that?"

"That looking at their outfits was enough to make my life Hell."

Scorpius chuckles. I grin. The song ends and the next one starts.

"This is a social dance," Scorpius warns me.

"What`s that?" I ask, confused.

"It`s when you change partners throughout the dance," He explains.

"Sounds fun!"

We dance for a few more seconds before Scorpius spins me towards Fred.

"Hey, Eliza," He says, smiling.

"Hi, Frederick," I reply. "How`s Hannah?"

"Probably not too pleased at dancing with Malfoy. She`s not keen on him."

"I know. It seems unfair, though."

"Get ready to change," Fred tells me, and then spins me to Albus.

"Hello Al," I greet my new partner.

"Good evening, Liz. How are you?" He asks.

"Dizzy," I reply. Al chuckles.

"Are you ready?" He grins before twirling me.

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" James asks. I nod.

"I can practically _feel _the daggers that Evie is glaring into the back of my head," I complain.

"Looks like someone jealous," James notes. I grin.

"She has a crush on you, you know," I inform him. He raises his eyebrows.

"Some friend you are, spilling all her secrets."

"You`re like my brother, I thought you`d like to know!" I scowl. James just shakes his head and spins me towards my next dance partner.

"Hello again, stranger," Scorpius smiles.

"I need to sit down!" I cry as the song ends.

"And that," he looks pointedly at me, "is why I never usually join in on social dances."

"It`s not that bad, I guess. The world has stopped tipping upside down, now," I giggle. He grimaces.

"_You_ didn`t have to dance with Savana, though." I pat his shoulder sympathetically.

"No, but I did get two holes in the back of my head from where Evie was glaring at me," I pout.

"Why?"

"I danced with James at one point. She got jealous."

"Ah. Well done! You now have a jealous Gryffindork on your hands!" As Scorpius says this, Albus creeps up behind him. I smile at him, but he holds a finger up to his lips. Before I realise what he`s doing, Albus flicks Scorpius on the back of the head, making the blond boy fall off of his chair.

"Al!" Scorpius exclaims, glaring at his friend.

"It was a prime opportunity. I wasn`t going to pass it up!" Al shrugs, and walks off.

"Stupid Gryffindor," Scorp grumbles.

"He`s _your _best friend," I remind him. He scowls at me, and picks up a glass of punch.

Scorpius and I skip a few dances, chatting about home life.

"My Father is head of Malfoy Industries, but he doesn`t have to work often. Sometimes he helps out at the Auror office, as he passed the exam years ago," Scorpius explains.

"My Dad doesn`t live with us," I tell him, "He moved away when I was five. I see him once every two weeks, but that ended once I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Does he know about all this?"

"No. He is a very stubborn person when it comes to beliefs. Any mention of ghosts or magic, and he`ll start denying any of it exists. If I told him it was all real, and that I attended a magic school, he would send me off to the mad house."

There is a silence, before Scorpius asks me to dance again. We stand up and walk to the dance floor. Many dances later, the Head announces the end of the ball. When I look at the clock, I see it`s eleven o'clock at night. I stifle a yawn, and Scorp grins at me.

"Shall I walk you back to the Tower?" He offers. I smile gratefully at him, and we begin our walk. Once we reach the entrance, I hug him.

"Thanks, Scorpius. The Ball was great."

"I had a pretty good time, too," He smiles. I wave goodbye and step into the common room. Rose is already there, as she left the Ball twenty minutes early. I wave to her, stifling another yawn, and we climb the staircase to the dorm.


	18. Chapter 17: Truths

**Authors Note: I have sketched out loads of things from this story. All the sketches will be uploaded to my blog, . . To see the ball dresses, and some other outfits, please check out the blog. There is going to be a page dedicated to this story. (Note: The images may not be uploaded for about a week from now, the 5/12/14)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I create, and the plot.**

The next day, I wake up very late. I yawn and look in the mirror. My hazel eyes are tired and my light brown hair is a mess. I sigh and pull on a dark green, long sleeved top and a pair of skinny jeans. I brush my hair, then remember that it`s Sunday. I`m supposed to hang out with Scorpius today. I smile at that thought and pull my hair into a side plait, turning it ask blond as I do so. My forest green eyed reflect the mirror, and I see Rose sitting on her bed.

"Are you obsessed with Slytherin colours today?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I`m hanging out with Scorp, so I`ll be eating with the snakes during the meal times. Might as well fit in," I explain. I check the clock on the wall, and see that there`s fifteen minutes of breakfast left. I grab my small satchel, which has my tablet in it, and head down to the Great Hall.

The heavy doors creak open, and I walk over to the Slytherin table. Luckily, Scorpius is still there.

"Morning!" I greet.

"Afternoon, more like," He jokes. I roll my eyes and grab a chocolate croissant from the plate in front of me. "Whoa, are you actually eating something other than fruit for breakfast?!" Scorpius exclaims.

"I don`t get why it`s such a big deal," I complain. He is still looking at the pastry in amazement. I sigh.

"Anyway, what are we doing today?" Scorp asks.

"We could watch _Catching Fire", _I suggest. He grins at that.

"That is the best idea ever," He tells me.

"Cool. Should we head up now?" I ask. He nods and we go up to the Room of Requirement.

The rest of the day is spent watching movies in the Room. An hour before curfew, we go down to Hagrid`s to help with the Hippogriffs again. Leadfeather seems extremely pleased to see me again. We stay for about half an hour, then we leave.

"Ye`re welcome teh visit any time," Hagrid tells us as we leave. We wave goodbye and head up to the castle. We go back to the Room so that I can video call my mum.

"Hi Mum," I greet.

"Is that you, Lizzie?" She asks me. "It`s getting so confusing what with you keep changing your hair and eyes." I nod.

"It`s me," I tell her. Mum smiles.

"So, how`s school?" She asks.

"It`s great. We had the ball yesterday, I can owl you some photo`s if you want," I offer.

"That`d be lovely," Mum says.

Our conversation continues until past curfew, so Scorpius and I have to sneak back to our Common Rooms. I say goodbye to Scorp and head to the Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of September flies by. Before I realise, it`s October 19th. Rose and I head down to the Great Hall for dinner, discussing homework and such. We sit at the Ravenclaw table, and I help myself to some chicken. Suddenly, the Headmistress stands up to make an announcement.

"As you know," McGonagall's voice rings through the hall, "Halloween is on the 31st. This year, Hogwarts will be taking part in a Muggle tradition. On Halloween, you will be allowed to spend the day in a costume. To purchase costumes, you will all be allowed to visit Hogsmeade this weekend. First and Second years must be accompanied by a Third year or above." After this announcement, the muttering starts up as usual. I turn to Rachael.

"What are you going to go as?"I ask her. She shrugs.

"I don`t know. You?"

"Creepy china doll," I say, grinning. She looks slightly terrified. I look around the hall. By the sounds of it, everyone is having similar conversations. I notice that Scorpius is at the Hufflepuff table, talking to Teddy.

"I think I`ll go as a vampire," Rose announces.

"That`s so _boring!" _I exclaim. "Everyone goes as vampires."

"So?" She asks.

"What about you, Sky?" I turn to the girl.

"I think I`ll go as a thestrals," She informs us. I can see Burtkall giving her a strange look, but we all ignore her.

"Lizzie," a voice calls from just behind me. I turn around to see Scorpius standing there.

"What`s up?" I ask.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with teddy and I this weekend?" he offers.

"Sure," I smile.

"Cool, meet you at the Entrance Hall on Saturday?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, then," I wave goodbye to the blond boy as he walked away.

Rose and I head up to the Tower, having finished our dinner.

"So, what should we do now?" I ask the ginger.

"We could play Truths!" She suggests.

"What`s that?" I inquire.

"Basically, each person has a load of drinks. You have three lots of drinks for each round. One drink is Veritaserum, one is just plain water and the third is a potion that forces you to tell lies. Each player can ask you one question, and each question is one round. Once the question is asked, you drink one of the drinks. However, no one knows what drink it is, not even you. You then answer the question, and we have to guess what drink you had," She explains. I think for a moment, taking in the information.

"Okay, that sounds cool. But we`ll have to get some more players," I reply.

"Sure. Where should we play? And where should we get the potions from?"

"Room of Requirement," I say, grinning.

Rose, Sky, Rachael and I head up to the Gryffindor Tower to get some more players.

"Password?" the portrait at the entrance demands. I look at Rose expectantly.

"It`s lucky that I have cousins in this house," she mutters. "Pumpkin Pasties."

We head though the door and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Rose!" James says in surprise as we enter. "What`s up?"

"Are Evie and Hannah here?" she asks him. He points to a staircase.

"Can`t you go get them?" Rachael inquires.

James sighs and puts down his book, _Quidditch Through the Ages, _and heads towards the staircase. As soon as he puts a foot on the first step, the entire staircase becomes a slope.

"Boys can`t go in," he explains. I grin and we head up the staircase.

"Gryffindorks!" I cry as we go into the dormitory.

"Lizzie? How did you get in?"Evie asks, puzzled.

"James always tells Rose the password," Rachael informs them.

"You`re never safe from us," I say, grinning evilly.

"What do you want, anyway?" Hannah inquires.

"We are going to play Truths in the Room of Requirement, and we were wondering if you`d like to come," Sky offers.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Ooh!" says a voice. I turn around and see Fizzah. "I love Truths! Can I tag along?"

"If you want."

We sneak to the Room, as it`s already past curfew. _We need somewhere to play Truths, _I think over and over. The large door appears, and we head inside.

The Room looks like a Common Room. There are beanbags scattered across the floor, each with a tray next to it. The trays all have glasses filled with clear liquids on them. I sit on an aqua coloured beanbag, next to the silver one that Rose has sat on.

"Okay, so we pick a name out of this goblet," Rose explains, pointing to a large golden goblet. "Then, each player asks that person one question." We all nod, accepting the rules. Rose takes out her wand, and Wingardium Leviosa`s a piece of paper out of the goblet.

"Lizzie!" she reads out. I groan.

"Okay, I`ll ask first. What do you really look like?" Rose asks. I pick a glass up from the first row of drinks on my tray. I swallow the small mouthful and pause a moment.

Slowly, I start changing my appearance. Once I`m finished, I take out my compact mirror. Long, ginger hair is flowing down my back, my fringe falling into my hazel eyes. Light freckles cover my thin face. I put the mirror back in my pocket.

"Ready!" I tell the other girls. The all stare at my new appearance. Rose is looking at me critically, as if trying to judge whether or not she can believe me.

"I think that`s a lie," Skylar announces suddenly. I smile secretly; Sky is a very good judge of people.

"I agree," Rose decides.

"I think she had plain water," Rachael says.

"Truth?" Evie asks.

"Lie," says Hannah.

"Water," Fizzah agrees with Rachael.

I smile at them.

"It was a lie potion," I reveal.

"Yes!" Sky and Rose high-five whilst Hannah does a little victory dance. Rose marks down a point for each of them on a chalk board.

"Okay," Sky says, "Who was your first ever friend?"

I pick up a glass from the second row and drink the contents.

"Rose Weasley," I say automatically.

"Truth," Rose says, smiling.

"Truth," Sky decides.

"Water," Fizzah guesses.

"Water," Rachael agrees.

"Truth," Evie says.

"Lie," disagrees Hannah.

"It was Veritaserum," I tell them. Rose marks down the points again.

The game continues until everyone has taken their turns answering questions. Skylar wins, being the best at this game.

"Merlin!" Rose cries. "It`s twenty to midnight!"

"We`ve got Hogsmeade tomorrow," I remind everyone.

"It`s past curfew! How are we going to sneak out?" Rachael panics.

"Sleepover!" Hannah and Evie high-five.

"Bu what about clothes? And pyjamas?" Fizzah asks.

"Duh, we`re in the Room of Requirement," Hannah explains. I smile.

"It`s agreed then!" Sky announces. Three new doors leading from this main room appear. I check the first one, and it`s a dormitory. The next is a bathroom and the third id full of clothes. I head into the clothes room and pick out a nightdress with an eagle on it. The caption says _You say nerdy like it`s a bad thing! _I go into the bathroom and pull on the deep blue nightdress. I brush my teeth and pull my hair into a ponytail. I go into the dormitory and fall into a blue-sheeted bed.


	19. Chapter 18: Costume Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything, apart from the characters I create and the plot.**

The next morning, I wake up early. But that`s only because Evie is singing.

"Will you shut up?" I beg her. She glares at me. I get out of bed and brush my knotted hair. Rose drags me into the clothes room so that we can choose our clothes for Hogsmeade.

"Ooh, what about this?" she asks, pointing to an elegant teal coloured top. I nod and hand her a pair of white leggings and some silver ballet flats. She goes into a little changing room to try on the outfit.

Meanwhile, I browse through the tops in front of me. I settle for an elbow-length, grey top with purple lace on the shoulders. There is also a purple owl on the front. I pick up some black leggings and a pair of purple and black heeled slip-on shoes. I go into my own changing room and put on the perfectly fitted clothed. I stand in front of the mirror and shorten my brown hair to medium length, and add blond streaks. Before I leave, I put my wand and my iPod into my small handbag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast with my friends, I sit on the bottom of the stairs in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Scorpius. I take my wand and a scrap piece of paper out of my bag, practising some charms and transfiguration work. I hear footsteps and look up to see him approaching. I put my things back in my bag and stand up.

"Hey," I greet.

"Good morning!" Scorpius smiles.

"Where`s Teddy?" I ask.

"He`s just outside," he replies, pointing to the door.

"Shall we go, then?"

He nods, and we walk outside.

"Hi, Teddy," I smile at the older boy.

"Hey, Squirt," he grins. I stick my tongue out at him. "Are you two ready to go?"

We nod, and Teddy leads us to the coaches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we reach Hogsmeade, we head straight to Madame Malkin's.

"So, what are you going as for Halloween?" I ask Scorp.

"A skeleton. A skeleton detective," he replies, grinning. I chuckle.

"You`ve been reading the muggle books I lent you!" I exclaim, pleased.

"They`re better than Wizard fantasy books," Scorpius says. "Also, I`m really enjoying _Skulduggery Pleasant_."

"What are you going as, Teddy?" I ask the older boy.

"A werewolf," he replies quietly. I give him a sad smile. Suddenly, the shopkeeper comes over.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" she asks.

"We have an event coming up at school, and we need some costumes," Teddy explains for us.

"Okay, do you have anything in mind?" the lady inquires.

"I would like a black, frilly, Victorian styled dress," I request. The lady notes that down.

"I am going to need a very fine, pinstriped suit and a hat," Scorpius says. She writes that down as well.

"What about you, young man?" she asks Teddy.

"Oh, I`m going to buy some special effect items for my costume. Thank you, anyway," he replies.

"If you two would like to step up onto the stool`s," she says to Scorpius and I. We do as we are told, and she begins fitting our desired outfits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, we leave with our outfits. We head to Weasley`s Wizard Wheezes, as they have a special effects and make-up section for Halloween.

"George!" I say when I see the owner. "I didn`t know you were here today!"

"Hey Lizzie, Teddy," he greets us. "Greetings, Malfoy Junior." Scorpius smiles at the redhead.

"George," I ask, "Do you have anything that could help me with my costume? I`m going as a china doll, and I need an effect that can make my skin look like broken porcelain." He thinks for a moment.

"No, sorry. I do have something similar, though. I could easily make it into something like what you just described," he offers. "I could owl it to you before Halloween."

"That`d be great!" I beam at George.

"What about you, Malfoy? What do you need?" he asks Scorpius.

"I`m going as a skeleton. Do you have any effects that can help with that?" the blond asks.

"Now that one I _can _help with," George grins, handing Scorp a box decorated with skulls. "Teddy, there`s the effects that you ordered," he adds, handing a package to the blue haired boy.

"Liz, do you have any muggle devices with you?" George asks me suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Dad taught me a spell that allows you to use them even whilst around magic," he tells me.

"Cool! Can you show me?" I ask, handing him my iPod. He performs a charm then hands it back to me. I turn on the device and start playing a Tom Felton song. "Thanks George!"

Both Teddy and Scorpius pay for their items, and we leave the shop.

"Should we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Teddy suggests. We nod our heads in agreement, so Teddy leads us to the cosy pub.

"Butterbeer?" Teddy asks.

"Yes please," Scorpius and I say in unison. Teddy goes to order the drinks whilst Scorp and I find a table. Once we sit down, we begin talking.

"Lizzie, I was wondering. What do you really looks like?" Scorpius asks. I think for a moment, whether or not to show him. In Muggle School, I was tormented for years on my looks. Not even my best friends know what I look like. Finally, I decide to stop hiding it. There are worse things that I can be bullied for.

"One second," I tell Scorpius. I think about it really hard, and mentally push away the fake appearance. I take out my mirror. My pale face is framed with wavy blond hair, streaked with different shades of the colour. I already know what my hair looks like, so I don`t really pay attention. However, I have never seen my natural eye colour, so I look very closely at that. My eyes are mainly a blue/grey colour, but around my pupils there are rings of a green/hazel shade.

"Finished," I declare.

"That`s different," Scorpius says. I give him a puzzled look. "I mean, I thought you are always changing your appearance because you weren`t happy with what you look like."

"That _is _why I keep changing my appearance," I tell him.

"But why? You look fine. It`s nicer to see the real you."

I blush at this.

"In my muggle school, I was always bullied because of what I look like," I tell him. "I was also called a _freak,_ because someone once saw me using accidental magic."

"They were jealous," Scorpius says. "I`m sure. You`re not a freak, Lizzie."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

Our conversation finishes as Teddy comes over with the drinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 19: Trick or Treat

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, new chapter! But first, I`m going to answer some reviews!**

**Umaca: I update in lots of short chapters because I write them all in different places: M mum`s house, my dad`s house, school etc. I collect them all on a memory stick then upload them on a Friday/Saturday. Most of the characters are based on people I know in real life. For example, Lizzie is myself, Evie is a friend of mine who is obsessed with make-up and Rachael is a friend of mine who loves Disney. I do try to make Hannah a bit more of a tom-boy, like she is in real life, but my own personality comes out in all the characters. I also notice the mistakes, I get soo annoyed at myself, but I have started to proof-read :-). Also, I plan on writing a book for each year, like the original series. I have many ideas for this storyline, and I enjoy writing it very much. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Iris Stardust: the Truths game is based on something that me, Hannah, Evie and Rachael played whilst in Disneyland Paris earlier this year. I changed and adapted it to fit into the Magical World :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Reviews make me a happy hedgehog!**

On the day before Halloween, Rose makes us set out all the things we will need for the next day. Instead of House Points today, sweets and chocolate will be given to and taken from students. We can eat our 'Points' the day after.

I put my black dress, make-up and effect face paint on the table next to my bed. Then, I collapse into the blue sheets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I wake up an hour earlier than usual so that I can dress up. Once I have washed my hair, I make it black and put it into two pigtails. Keeping my hair in perfect ringlets, I take the make-up effect out of the box. I paint the clear cream over my face, and then wait for it to dry. Next, I apply some gentle blusher to my cheeks and also use some clear lip-gloss. I put on a pair of large fake-eyelashes. Once my make-up is perfect, I read the instructions for the effect. I have to carefully flick the dried cream in the areas I want the smashed effect. I gently flick my cheek in a few different areas, and once above my eyebrow. The change takes place immediately. The right side of my face is cracked and smashed like porcelain. I am happy with the look, so I carefully put on my black dress. I pick up my schoolbag and the small basket for my sweets, before leaving the dormitory.

I head down to the Great Hall with Rose, who is dressed as an ancient Egyptian witch. We sit at the Ravenclaw table together, next to a Cornish Pixie (Skylar) and a zombie princess (Rachael).

"I have the world`s craziest friends!" I announce at the sight of their costumes. The 'Pixie' grins.

"Says the smashed china doll," she points out. I shrug. Suddenly, Rose taps my shoulder and points to a window. Wait.

"I thought there were no windows in the Hall?" Rachael asks, confused.

"There aren`t," I say, suspicious. Then I notice that the window is exactly where the entrance to the Trophy Room is. I sit down, and motion for my friends to do the same. "I think I know what`s going on."

Then, just as I suspect, a skeleton wearing a sharp suit opens the window and enters the Hall. I burst out laughing, and the people around me stare as if to question me.

"Remind me to lend you my Muggle story books, sometime," I tell Rose. I get up and walk over to the newcomer.

"Hey, Scorp," I greet the walking skeleton.

"How did you know it was me?" he asks in a slightly irritated tone.

"You walked in like you own the place. Of course I could tell it was you."

"Okay, okay. You got me," he laughs, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I`m going to regret asking this, but why did you come through a window?" I inquire.

"Doors are for people with no imagination," Scorpius replies, and I can practically _hear _the grin he has. Actually, his face is just a skull, so it is stuck in a grin, but you know what I mean.

"So, how long were you in the Trophy Room, just waiting for the right moment to enter?" I ask.

"Half an hour," he mumbles. I burst out laughing. Suddenly, Burtkall walks over to us. I sigh. She`s dressed as a flower. A bright. Pink. Flower.

"I can see the inside of your head," she points out bluntly.

"It`s called a costume," I reply, scowling at her.

"And you can see the inside of my skull, too," Scorpius informs her.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" Sniding, who has just walked over, asks. I glance at Scorpius, who has turned his head slightly to one side. He`s smiling. The two girls haven`t realised that they are talking to Scorpius; otherwise they would be complimenting him every two seconds.

"Who am I? I`m Detective Inspector Me," he says in an Irish accent. I stifle a snigger.

"More like Detective Inspector Stupid," Burtkall sneers. Then she points to me, "Who`s that?" I realise that they don`t recognise me, either.

"She`s Her," Scorpius replies, keeping the accent. I burst out laughing.

"Oh – my - God, this is too much," I gasp between laughs. Sniding gives me a weird look.

"Who are you two, _really?"_ Burtkall asks.

"Scorpius Malfoy, pleasure to meet you," Scorp says, sticking his skeletal hand out for her to shake.

"S-Scorpius Malfoy?" Burtkall whispers, trembling.

"Yep!" he says, popping the P.

"I`m so sorry, I didn`t realise –̕̕̕ ̕ she starts.

"Oh, quite your pestering," both Scorpius and I snap at the same time. I look at him and we both laugh.

"Come on, Lizzie, let`s head to our lessons," the skeleton says.

"So, your Irish accent is pretty good. How`d you do it?" I ask.

"Thanks. I`ll teach you how to do accents soon. Your French one could use a bit of work," Scorpius replies. I slap him on the arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After many Halloween themed lessons, Rose and I head down to the Feast. I gasp in amazement at the decorations. The usual floating candles have been replaced with pumpkins, groups of bats are flying around, and the ceiling`s moon has a wicked grin. Hannah is waving me over to the Gryffindor table, but before I reach it the Headmistress clears her throat.

"Please sit at your own tables," she announces. I shrug apologetically to Hannah, before heading over to the Ravenclaw table.

The food appears, and I tuck into some pasta. After a dessert of Pumpkin Pasties, McGonagall begins an announcement.

"Tomorrow, we will take part in a sixteen-year old tradition. It takes place every four years. Two students in each house will be resorted into another House. One student will go to the House that they fit in best next to their own, but will go back to their original House on the first of December. The second student will be permanently resorted into the House that fits them best," the Head told us.

"Oh my God," I whispered, "What if I get resorted? Into Gryffindor? Permanently?" Skylar sniggers.

"Don`t worry, Lizzie. You`re not irritating enough to be sorted into the House of Gryffindorks," Rose tells me. I burst out laughing.

After the Feast, we all head up to the Tower. I wash off the make-up and remove the effect. I let my hair loose, before putting my now straight, brown locks into a pony-tail. I make my fringe a bit shorter, as it is getting in my eyes, before collapsing into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I wake up to find Rachael singing a Disney song.

"Oh my God, Rachael! Shut up!" I shout at the shorter girl. She glares at me, and walks into the Common Room.

"Good morning!" I greet Rose, who is pulling her auburn hair into a bun.

"Morning!" she replies.

"You`re hogging the mirror," I tell her. Rose shuffles over so that I can sit down next to her. I brush my hair and put it into a high-ponytail, but I leave it the same as last night. I fix my blue and bronze tie before heading down to the Great Hall.

"Please sit with your own House!" McGonagall tells us. I sit next to Sky.

"For the resorting, the Sorting Hat will stay silent. He will not say a word until he announces your new House," we are told. Once everyone has arrived, and breakfast has been eaten, the resorting begins.

"The Gryffindor temporary is," the Headmistress pauses to pull a piece of paper out of a goblet, "Louise Weasley."

Louise walks up to the chair, and the Hat is placed on his head. After around twenty seconds of silence, the Hat announces, "HUFFLEPUFF!" I clap along with everyone else.

Each House has its students resorted, until they reach Ravenclaw. No one else that I know has been chosen, so I have stopped listening. But suddenly, I hear those dreaded words.

"The Ravenclaw temporary is," a pause, "Elizabeth Jones."

My mind goes numb. Slowly, I walk towards the stool. For the second time this year, the Sorting Hat is placed upon my head. This time, though, there is no voice in my ear. I sit for what seems like forever, until my temporary new House is shouted for the Hall to hear…


	21. Chapter 20: Housemates and Bloodlines

**Sorry if you don`t understand the **_**Skulduggery Pleasant **_**references that I make. Who else is loving the new info on Pottermore?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create and the Plot.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my (slightly evil) buddies Scarlett Stewart-Deadman and Ellie Adams.**

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat screams. Relief washes over me: I`m not a Gryffindork. I walk over to the Slytherin table, changing my appearance as I go. By the time I sit down, my light blonde/silver hair reaches my waist. The ends of my hair are emerald green, to match my new eye-colour. When I sit down, my Ravenclaw uniform becomes a Slytherin one.

"The Ravenclaw permanent is," another pause, "Rachael Graves." I smile reassuringly to my friend when she looks over to me. Rachael sits on the stool. Around ten seconds after the Hat is put on her head, she is announced a Hufflepuff. I cheer for my friend, but I`m sad that she is no longer a Ravenclaw. The resorting is finished.

"I knew it!" Ellie exclaims suddenly. "You belong in Slytherin! Pay up, blondie," she adds the last part to Scorpius. He sighs and passes her a few Galleons.

"You betted on which House I belong in?" I ask. Ellie nods. I roll my eyes.

"Hi. I`m Scarlett Deadmen," greets the girl sitting next to Ellie. Her blond hair is curling around her shoulders, her thick mascara and bright red lipstick going against the entire Uniform Code. She sticks out her hand, so I shake it.

"Lizzie Jones," I smile at her. Then I turn to Scorpius. "Her name is _Dead men, _and yet you haven`t made a _Skulduggery _reference yet?" I ask him.

"Oh, trust me," Scarlett says, "He`s been quoting that Muggle book of yours since you lent it to him! It`s driving us all crazy!" Scorp just smiles innocently.

Professor Slughorn, Head of Slytherin, walks over to give me my new time table.

"Potions with the Gryffindors first," Scorpius tells me.

"Don`t you mean Gryffindorks?" I ask, smirking.

"Maybe you _are _meant to be in this House," he mutters.

Suddenly, someone taps me on the back. I turn around, but no-one`s there. The invisible person ruffles my hair, and I instantly know who it is.

"James Potter!" I exclaim. "How are you invisible?" James becomes visible again.

"How`d you know it was me?" he demands. I roll my eyes.

"You and Fred are the only people who ruffle my hair. And I can see Fred from here," I explain. "Anyway, how were you invisible?" I ask.

"Borrowed the Invisibility Cloak that Dad gave to Al," he tells me. I raise an eye-brow.

"Borrowed?"

"Okay. Temporarily stole," James mutters. "Speaking of temporary, how did you end up in Slytherin? Dad says it`s the house of the Ferret-Face."

"Why`d they call it that?" I ask.

"Ah," Scorp buts in. "That`s because my Father got himself transfigured into a ferret because he was being such a _wonderful _person towards James` dad."

"Uncle Ron dubbed him Draco Malfoy- the Amazing, Bouncing, Ferret," James says, grinning.

"As much as I love talking about my Father`s idiocy, we have to go to Potions," Scorp reminds me.

"Say hi to Evie for me," James tells me.

"Nah, it`s Potions! She`ll be bunking off, as usual," I grin. He nods his head in agreement, before walking away. "To Potions!" I announce. Ellie chuckles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a day of Slytherin-filled lessons, I follow Scorpius to the Common Room.

"I hate the dungeons," I mutter as we head towards the staircase.

"They _are _pretty dingy," my companion agrees.

"And it`s where the older Slytherins hang out," I remind him quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" he asks. I nod my head towards three older boys, all in Slytherin.

"Ah, look!" one of them says, "It`s the _Temporary. _What are you doing, Mudblood?"

"We`re going to the Common Room," I indicate to Scorpius and I.

"Who said _you _can go into the Common Room?" the boy demands.

"Just ignore them, Lizzie. The password`s Basilisk," Scorp adds the last part to a painting on the wall. The doorway to the Common Room opens up, and we enter before the sixth year can say anything else.

"Hey Lizzie!" Ellie greets once I have sat down. I smile at her, and then look around the Slytherin Common Room. The glass walls show the underwater surroundings, and the whole place is lit with an eerie green glow.

"This place is cool," I comment.

"You haven`t seen the dormitory, yet," Scarlett grins. I follow her down some stairs, towards the Girls` Dorm. The walls are covered with tapestries, showing the family trees of each of the inhabitants. The green silk sheets on each of the four-poster beds are decorated with silver snakes, and large windows show off the Mere-peoples kingdom.

"Woah," I whisper, staring in amazement at the beautiful room.

"There`s your bed," Scarlett indicates towards the bed next to her own. I walk towards it and throw open the curtains. The wall behind it is a large family tree. I follow the lines that connect me to my parents.

"People in gold thread are wizards and witches, silver are Squibs and bronze are Muggles," Scarlett informs me. My name is in glittering gold thread, with a black thread connecting it to the bronze names of my parents. I follow the tree through my Mum`s side of the family, until I reach a name in silver.

"What`s a Squib?" I ask the girl behind me.

"A person born to two magical people, but who has no magical talents themselves," Scarlett replies. "Why?"

"Because, according to this, I`m related to one."

"Which family?" she asks, her voice laced with curiosity.

"The Weasleys," I reply. I think back, and remember that Rose told me of a distant cousin who was an accountant. I make a mental note to let her know that we are related, and turn away from the tapestry.

I pull my trunk from under the bed and put a couple of books on my bedside table. I draw the curtains closed and change into a green long-sleeved top and some black skinny-jeans. I brush my fringe out of my eyes and put on my silver, star necklace.

Scorpius and I head down to Dinner, followed by Scarlett and Ellie. We sit at the Slytherin table, and talk about lessons. Suddenly, I remember it`s Games Night. After that first game of Truths, it had become a weekly thing for us to play a game and have sleepover every Friday night.

"Hey. Do you two want to come to Games Night in the Room of Requirement tonight?" I ask Ellie and Scarlett.

"Oh, sure. Just ignore Scorpius, he won`t mind," the boy says, sarcastically.

"Sorry, girls only," I shrug apologetically.

"Yeah, we`d love to," the two girls reply.

"Who` s hosting?" Ellie asks.

"Gryffindorks."

"This should be fun," Scarlett mutters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, Ellie, Scarlett and I head to the Seventh Floor. Everyone else is already there, so we head inside.

"What are we playing?" I ask Hannah.

"Truth or Dare," she replies.

"Want a hot chocolate?" Evie asks. I nod and she passes me a green mug full of cocoa.

"Okay, let`s start," Hannah announces. "As I`m hosting, I`ll pick who goes first. Lizzie- Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Sing a different song every time someone says dare."

"Okay, then," I agree. "Rosie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rose answers with a glint in her eye.

"I dare you to join in on the song that I sing, but no one can help you with the lyrics."

Then, I start singing Tom Felton`s _Hawaii _at the top of my voice. Rose stumbles along with the words, singing louder at the chorus because it`s fairly easy to remember. Once we`ve finished, I notice that Rachael is holding a video recorder.

"You _filmed _us?" I shriek. Everyone starts laughing at mine and Rose`s horrified expressions.

"Okay, Rachael, truth or dare?" the auburn-haired girl asks.

"Dare Rachael replies. I groan and start whispering the lyrics to _Secret _by The Pierces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we have finished Truth or Dare, I head into the clothes room to get some pyjamas. I pick out a cute pair of aquamarine shorts and an over-sized grey jumper. Pulling my hair into a quick bun, I walk back into the main room.

When I enter, Rose looks up from her book. "You look _really _tired," she points out.

"Well, it is, like, eleven o'clock at night," I remind her, stifling a yawn. I walk over to Hannah and push her off the green-topaz coloured beanbag, before sitting on it myself.

"Hey!" she complains, "you made me lose my page!"

Scarlett leaps towards the fallen book and picks it up, before exclaiming "Wait, a Gryffindork was _reading?" _

"Give it back!" Hannah demands.

The blond pulls a thoughtful face, then shakes her head, "No, I don`t think I will." She waves the copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages _in the air like a victory flag.

"Scarlett," Ellie sighs, "Give Hannah her book back."

"But I`m holding it hostage!" she girl replies, pouting.

"What could you possibly be holding it hostage for? It`s not like you need anything," I remind her.

Scarlett glares daggers at me, and hisses, "You`re not helping."

"Scarlett," Ellie says sternly. The blond pouts again and drops the book, and then sulks off to the dorm.

I chuckle at Scarlett's antics whilst I head to the dormitory myself.


	22. Chapter 21: Library Day

**OMR! 1,016 views?! What?! You guys are amazing! Thank you! Happy Yule for the 21****st**** and merry Christmas, as this is the last time I will be updating before the 25****th****.**

**Thank you to my friend Hannah for drawing the new cover image of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make and the plot.**

**Reviews make me a happy hedgehog!**

I get up the following morning earlier than everyone else. I quietly open the door of the dorm and head into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I`m finished I go into the clothes room and grab an outfit. Five minutes later, I walk out wearing a light, loose fitting top with the Slytherin crest made out of white sequins on it and a pair of grey skinny jeans. I sit in front of the mirror and alter my hair to a white-blonde colour and put it into a side-braid. Then I go back into the dorm and fling a pillow at a sleeping Rose.

"Ahh!" My best friend shrieks. When she looks up and sees who it is, she glares at me. I smirk at her expression.

"You should spend less time with Scorpius," Rose says. "I think the Malfoy smirk is contagious." I chuckle at this comment.

"Will you two be quiet? I`m trying to sleep!" Rachael moans.

"Sorry, lil' Hufflepuff," I apologise. She picks up her glasses from the bedside table and slides them on.

"You look like Elsa joined Hogwarts," the shorter girl notes, referring to a beloved Disney movie.

"Who`s Elsa?" Rose asks.

"She is one of the main characters in a Muggle movie that was made back in 2013," Evie explains.

"I think she looks like a Malfoy," Ellie says. I smirk. "Merlin! You could be Scorpius` twin! Speaking of which, you remember the dare for tomorrow?"

I sigh when she reminds me of the dare I had accepted last night:

_-Flashback-_

"_So, Lizzie. Truth or dare?" Scarlett asked me._

"_Truth," I replied._

"_Have you ever disguised yourself completely, or became someone else?"_

_I smiled, "Yes. I sometimes disguise as the fictional 'Amira Malfoy' so that I don`t have to speak to people like Savana or Burtkall. The character is basically Scorp`s French cousin who is staying here for a while. She doesn`t know any English, so that way I don`t have to answer questions and stuff."_

_Then I dared Evie to put on make-up blindfolded, and I took a photo when she was finished. Eventually, though, it came back to me._

"_Truth or dare?" Ellie asked._

"_Dare," I replied, and then started to mutter the words to _Sticks and Stones _by The Pierces._

"_I dare you to spend all of Sunday as Amira."_

_I groaned and agreed to the dare._

_-End Flashback-_

You lot should go speak in the main room," she adds, "You woke me up." I nod, put on my furry white boots, grab my bag and leave the Room of Requirement.

I walk through the corridor and am about to go down the stairs when I hear someone running behind me.

"Lizzie! Wait!" Rose calls. I stop and turn around, wondering why she could possibly be calling me. "You forgot your mirror," the Ravenclaw explains, handing me the small, silver case that is decorated with my family crest. When I look at the crest, I remember what I discovered in the Slytherin dorm yesterday.

"Rose," I say to the girl walking beside me, "you know that distant cousin of yours who was a Squib?" Rose nods. "Well, yesterday I was looking at my family tree. It turns out that he was a relative of my Mums." She is quiet for a moment whilst the information sinks in.

"So, we`re related?" Rose asks, grinning. I nod. "YAY!" My friend does a little dance and high-fives me. We walk down the seemingly endless staircase until we reach the Entrance Hall. I wave goodbye to Rose and start towards the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Scorp," I greet the boy sitting next to me.

"Morning," he replies with a smile. I take a piece of toast off of the plate in front of me and we stay quiet for a while whilst I eat. "So, you`re related to the Weasley`s?" Scorpiujs asks.

"Yeah. Cool, eh?"

"Well, right now you look more like a Malfoy than a Weasley," he comments. I sigh and make my hair a light ginger/ strawberry blonde colour and cover my face in light freckles.

"Happy?" I ask. The blonde nods, but as soon as he turns away I turn my appearance back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once breakfast has finished, I head to the Library. I pick up a copy of The Tales of Beadle the Bard, and then sit at my usual spot on the Engraved Table. The Engraved Table is where people or couples have been engraving their names for years. I trace a heart with the initials _J.P. & L.E. _with my finger, thinking about the fact that so many people have lost family members because of the Death Eaters.

"What`re you doing?" a voice from behind me suddenly asks. I jump up, surprised, and feel my appearance changing.

"James!" I scold the older boy. "You made me jump."

"Merlin, Liz, you look like the pictures of Grandma!" He exclaims. I take my mirror out and see that James is right. I look exactly like the old photos of Lily Potter. I look to the engraving that I had been studying. "What`s that?" the Gryffindor asks when he see`s where I am looking.

"An engraving that your grandparents left," I tell him.

"I wonder if Dad knows about it," James thinks aloud. I take my camera out of my satchel and take a photo of the engraving.

"I`ll develop this for you. You can send it to your Father, I`m sure he`d like it."

He smiles in appreciation before leaving the Library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, I am about to leave when someone calls my name.

"LIZZIE!" Rose calls me. "See, Giselle, I told you we`d find her here!"

I walk over to my group of friends. "What are you all up to?" I ask.

"We`re going to go and dress up. Want to come?" Evie asks.

"Aren`t we a little old to be dressing up?" I question. After they all glare at me, I give in. "Okay, I`ll come."

**A/N: Sorry it`s so short, but I don`t have much time and I wanted to update before Christmas.**


End file.
